University passions
by JoLi7y
Summary: Two years after NM, Edward still hasn't returned and Bella goes to university. One day she sees him in one of her English literature lectures. What will she do?
1. Chapter 1 First sightAgain

**University passions**

**1. First sight...Again**

**(EPO****V)**

I was sitting silently in the lecture room,waiting for the lecture to start,when the door opened and a swirl of wind flew in and to my sense came a very familiar scent.I immediately turned my head to the point where the scent had come and saw the most beautiful face I`ve ever seen,straing at me in surprise.I stayed stunned for a moment and then realised that Bella had come in the room and went to sit as far away from me as were tears on the sides of her face. Although it hurt me that she ran,the urge to calm her,to make her frown go away was I went to her row and sat next to her,and put my arm around her shoulder,trying to comfort was crying harder she turned her head to me,she cried even harder and turned away.

-Please, leave me alone!-she whimpered and it went straight trough my heart.

-OK. But promise me that we`ll talk later. Please! - I pleaded and she just nodded knew I had to get away, to leave her again, but I just couldn't I found my heart and soul again and couldn`t make myself leave them.I lived two years missing them and i won`t settle for a whole etrnity without them.I was going to win Bella back at any cost!**  
**I watched Bella the whole turned to me a few times and each time she looked at me, her eyes were filled with tears.**  
** When the lecture was over and the bell rang, Bella, who was sitting near the door, darted herself as fast as possible for her, trough it. I watched her, while running after her in human pace of course,which was very irritable for me,worrying will she fall and hurt the time I got out of the lecture room ,I heard the loud noise of her truck speeding away from me and the university. It hurt me that we didn`t have the time to talk like she promised, but then I remembered that I told her we`ll talk later, I hadn't concreted that I wanted to talk after the I got into my Volvo and sped off to our house.I needed to talk to I could see a plan working out in my head,about how to make Bella talk to me.

**(BPOV)**

I was driving my truck towards campus for my English literature lecture,which was in 15min. and I caught myself thinking of Edward the last two years I`ve been thinking for him a my thoughts were stronger around the days of the first time we saw each other, my birthday and of course spring break. And every time I caught myselfdoing that I mentally slapped myself.Despite my Edward thoughts, these two years were as catatonic as my behavior the first months after the Cullen's departure. Only the months before I came to university were a little happier. Jacob and I had decided to date for a few months, just to try it. He even persuaded me to sleep withhim and at first I agreed. But when we started caressing each other, I remembered how Edwardused to caress me, and how I returned his caresses. I knew I still longed for his cold, marble, rock-hard body, not for my best friend's hot and soft body. So I pushed him away and told him I could never be with anyone else, except for Edward. He was fuming for weeks so I came to college earlier.

When I entered the lecture-room the only thing I could see was my "One and Only" sitting in the back of the room. My eyes filled with tears right away and I thought I was daydreaming…again. I immediately turned my head away from that god-like figure and ran to the nearest seat, and started crying silently. After a few seconds I heard someone sit next to me, but I didn't turn. Then I felt a cold, long, stone arm wind around my shoulders, comforting me. I turned my head too see who it was and then I saw the most beautiful face I had ever seen, staring at me with concerned frown. It made me cry even harder and I couldn't bear watching that face, so I turned away.

-Please, leave me alone!-I cried and felt his arm stiffening around my shoulders. The thought, that my words were hurting him made its way to the front of my mind, but I couldn't believe it-after all, he was the one who left me.

-OK.-he replied. His tone sounded hurt.-But promise me that we'll talk later. Please!-he pleaded. I wanted to talk right now, I wanted to lay my lips on his and never apart them, but instead, I just nodded in agreement.

For the first time I wasn't paying attention in class of English literature. I was thinking what should I say to Edward. I was trying to wind myself to lie to him and tell him I'm happy with Jacob, but my heart didn't let me. And after few glimpses of him staring at me, I knew I had to tell him the truth. But I didn't have the courage to do it today, so when the bell rang, I gazed at him for a fraction of a second and darted myself out through the door. I knew he would follow me but he had to pretend in front of other humans too, so I had a head start. I ran to my truck, hoping I don't fall, put the keys and turned it on. As I drew off campus I saw Edward, gazing after me with worried and little irritated look. Then I couldn't see him anymore. When I got to my dorm, I locked myself in, lucky I lived alone, and started crying out my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 Planning

2. Planning

While I was driving home and listening to Debusy's "Clair de Lune", I wondered why she ran away from me . When I arrived and parked the car, I darted myself to Alice and Jasper's room to talk to my sister.

-Don't shout at me!It's not my fault that you don't hear your phone.-she started, but there was the shade of smile in the corners of her mouth.

-Didn't you see I won't answer your should have told me before I left to campus.-I told her already just shrugged and she thought snappily at me "_I have to play a role, you know!_".-You could have called Jasper and send him to me.-I snapped at her and she backed away. I mentally slapped myself for scarying my favourite sister.-Sorry, Alice, I couldn't stop myself. I'm just frustrated that Bella ran away from me and needed to throw the anger at someone.- I apologized. She just nodded. Then she commented mentally my idea from a little while ago "I could have , but he wouldn't have gotten to you in time" I remembered my plan and asked:

-Will my plan work, Alice? I need to know!- I cried, I was cracking up, I couldn't live without my angel again. She looked stunned a me for a moment, and then went through her last vision where I was talking to Bella in my room. I turned her out immediately because I didn't want to know if Bella was going to reject me and I didn't want to live it twice. SO I pressed- Alice, I have to know. So I can put my plan in action.

-You saw it yourself, Edward. Don't ask me again.-she added mentally "You know I hate repeating".

-I'm sorry, Alice, I know. I just need to hear it said out loud, so I can believe it.-I apologized and then pleaded. With a puff ALice said:

-OK. The answer is "Yes", your plan will work at some point.-I was so happy that the plan will work, that I didn't hear the end of the sentence. But a second later the curiosity, of why my sister had missed my plan , hit me and I wanted to ask. But my mind's eye was caught in another of my sister;s visions:"_she and Rosalie were standing in Esme's garden, with my Bella. They looked so happy and were laughing and joking, and teasing each other. They looked happy, even Bella__,and __then me,Jasper and Emmett came out with Carlisle and Esme on __our__ tail. The girls turned their heads around and the joy in Bella's deep chocolate-brown eyes died when she saw me, but it came back when she laid eyes on the rest of the family. She __shot__ herself immediately into Esme's arms, and started sobbing " I missed you!". My mother returned the hug and answered " I missed you, too, sweetie!".and Bella started crying she moved to Carlisle,who gave her tighter,but supporting he released her she went to hug left Emmett and me for it was Emmett's turn to hug Bella,he gave her a really tight bear hug and __swung her__ around, she looked so happy and her laugh made me feel the happiness and laughter that could be seen in Bella's eyes, when she looked at me all those feelings vanished and her face turned into a hurt frown,then she started crying and ran off to the house with Esme in tow._"That vision hurt me in some way, because I knew why Bella ran, but also knew I could change the future and hope that the end of the vision won't  happen.

Thinking of Bella made my happiness,from earlier come back and I hurriedly kissed my sister's cheek and ran out of her room in my highest house,we purchased when we moved to Rocklad,NY,isn't as big as the one in Forks,but it's as has three floors,and fortunately the third floor is only for me,the second-there are the three bedrooms and on the first are the living room and the there is Esme's lovely garden,in which making I helped a room is settled like my old one in Forks,of course,with the change that the back wall is not made of I got in my room within second, laid down on my bed and started thinking of a strategy of winning Bella first thing that came to my mind was "the direct approach" but then I remembered Bella's reaction earlier today, so I try to think of something to my mind came up the memory of something the teacher said on his previous said:"There will be a couple of mid-term test,so you'll need to pair up."Right then I thought I would pair up with some boy and tell him everything he needs to know about the discussed book,but now I think I might be couple with my will give me the time to talk to her. That was the first part of my plan,the rest could wait,at least after me and Bella are able to talk to each other without the tears and feelings of betrayal.

After my plan was ready,I started thinking back to the first days I had with first time I went to her room,the first time I heard her saying my name in her dreams…

"Why don't I pay her a visit her knowing,of course?"I thought to I glanced at the clock it showed 9.30h PM.I darted myself out of my room and down the stairs,but then I stopped in front of Alice and said:

-Don't tell anyone about this,right? I'll be back tomorrow.-I said and saw she nodded slightly and then I was out in my car. I was driving towards the university's dorms and then stopped bacause I didn't know in which one was then I saw her truck parked in front of a one-storeyed dorm.I went to that dorm and smelled only the fresh fresia scent of Bella's blood and went around to the window.I pushed it to see that it's not locked and smile to myself,thinking "Deja vu ?" and slipped in. There I saw my angel curled into a ball position.I went to her bed,to the side of her face and saw that she had been crying,because her eyes were red. And then,very quetly she sighed: "Edward" turned on the other side and started crying again. All my being screamed at me to go and comfort her,but instead I made a dash towards the window and closed it after a second I was in my car speeding up as fast as possible- I needed to talk to Alice and Jasper.


	3. Chapter 3 Shopping

In the safety of my dorm,I cried myself to before that,I unlocked the window-I somehow knew he would be coming tonight,but I didn't have the strength to wait for him.

The morning when I woke up I could smell some perfume leftover,perfume like nothing else- a perfume which I knew very the memory of it didn't hurt me,it was like when I had the visions two years in the smell,which was giving me courage and strength,I called Jake-he was the only one I could I knew he would understand.

-Hello!-Jake answered on the second ring.

-Hi,Jake!It's Bella.

-Bella!What's up?Is there a problem?

-I need to talk to you.-and I cracked-I started crying again.

-Are you allright?What's going on?What is that you need to tell me?Please,Bella!-he sounded very concerned-he was starting to worry,I could feel a few sobbings I said:

-Jake!Edward and his family are here, is in my English literature class.I saw him yesterday.-I cried again,I could here that Jacob was fuming on the other end of the line.

-Bella, you have to come back home, you just have to.-he demanded and that made me furious.

-No,Jake.I don't have to and I won't.I'm actually going to talk to him.I need to talk to him.I need to talk to him.-I shouted through the phone,then hung up.

When I calmed down I decided to go shopping.I went to the nearest mall and jumped into the first store I shop wasn't much,but then I laid my eyes on a marble figure,headed for the dressing figure had black hair which flew in every way possible.I immediately ran towards the figure because I recognized was Alice,my best friend,the bestest friend I have ever I was two inches away she turned and there was a bored smile on her we hugged each other,she said with little irritation in her voice:

-It was about time! You know I hate waiting and shopping in stores like this!-despite the irritation in her voice, she was happy,I could see I was happy too,actually very happy.

-I'm so happy to see you,Alice!I've missed you so much!But whare are the others?-I asked and then cringed when I remembered-Edward was one of the noticed my changed mood and said:

- It's only me and I missed you, too, Bella!-she squeaked the last part, then she bluttered:

-I have an idea-why don't we shop a little,then you'll have lunch,and then we'll go to my is anxious to see you,even don't worry,I'll send Edward away for the time.-she added,seing my stiffening.

-I like that idea, will be great to see you again, especially Esme and th rest, too.

She smiled widely, jumped twice and said:

-C'mon we've got some shopping to do!-and with these words she drew me further in the shop.

After ten stores, Thai food for lunch and another ten stores, Alice said over excitedly:

-Let's go home, so you can try everything!

-But first I have to leave my truck at home.-I said and she was already nodding in the middle of my sentence.I ran to my truck,got in and drove in high speed to my I rushed to Alice's Porsche.

For the first time I wasn't afraid of her were at their house in the matter of minutes.

The house was as bright as the house the Cullens had back in has three floors and as Alice informed me there was a garden in the we entered through the door,I found myself standing inn the same living room in which was my eighteenth birthday,so my face dropped saw that and informed me:

-Esme loved the arrangements in our previous house.

I just fastly she told me which room was which:

- So, on the left is the kitchen, through that double door-she pointed, on my right-is the "music room" as we liked to call it-she said with a smile and I remembered Edward's big piano which didn't want to see.I smiled back and nodded to her to continue.

-On the second floor are the bedrooms-she didn't mention the third floor,so I supposed that maybe there was Edward's room-Do you want to see the garden,Bella?-she asked me and I simply nodded.

-Esme made it all alone.-she explained as we were going towards the big,glass door in front of us-Well almost,Edward spent all of his free time helping her.-she said and threw her hand over her mouth and said-You didn't hear the last!

I was startled, but nodded in agreement.

When we walked out, I felt like "Alice in Wonderland", it was so I wasn't Alice.

She was sitting in the middle of a circle, full of red, yellow, blue, orange and violet she turned to us I saw that that was Rosalie and she had a very big smile on her face, which grew even bigger when she saw and I reached her and sat next to then she said in her musical voice:

-I'm so happy to see you again, Bella.I have to admit-I missed you quite much.-she turned to me with huge but glorious grin.

-Er…thanks, Rosalie.I missed you, too.-I said and then realized it was true.I did miss her and therefor I moved to her to give her a the same time Alice moved to hug us both, and the three of us laughed aloud at the same I heard a door opening and turned to the direction it then I saw Jasper, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle coming out and I ran towards Esme to give her a big hug.

-I missed you so much!-I started returned my hug and replied:

-I missed you,too,sweetie!-and then she kissed my hair,just like my mother used to when we had a fight and she wanted to I turned to Carlisle and gave him a hug,too.

To my surprise Jasper came and hugged me too.I saved Emmett for last,because I knew he would want not only to hug it was his turn he gave me a really tight,bear hug and spun me around saying:

-I missed you so much,little sister!I would have killed Edward,if it wasn't for Esme.-he laughed and hugged me , Edward-I hadn't thought of him till now and I didn't want him to ruin that time for I pushed his name and the thoughts that came with it,aside and returned to the moment.

-Oh!I missed you,too,big brother!I missed you all!I want to know where were you,what you did, Esme I must say-the house is wonderful, but the garden…-I didn't have words to describe it.

-Thank you,dear!But Edward did all-then she stopped and looked ashamed.I thought to myself"Scratch the last!" and then shared my thought with the others,for Edward's sake of course:

-Alice, should I forget that, too?-I asked in joking tone, she just frowned at me and nodded looking somewhere above me.I turned around and saw Edward standing at the window gazing at me and his looked happy and sad at the same time, but I told myself not to think about that I turned my face away and continued to listen to what every Cullen said.

(EPOV)

-I missed you so much little sis!I would have killed Edward if it wasn't for Esme!-but mentally he added for me "I mean it Edward.I don't know how I let you wind me about leaving my favourite sister." And he cut me off.I saw Bella stiffen a little at the mention of me and then she relaxed and replied to my brother:

-Oh!I missed you,too,big brother!I missed you all!I want to know where were you,what you did,everything!And,Esme I must say-The house is wonderful,but the garden…-she stopped,as if she didn't have the right words to describe it.I felt a little flattered and I heard my mother's reply:

-Thank you,dear!But Edward did all-she stopped and looked at Al sister gave her a don't-say-anything-more look and my mother didn't finish.I had told Alice I wanted to tell Bella what I did these two years by myself.

Then my angel spoke in a joking voice:

-Alice,should I forget that ,too?-I wondered what she meant and then I saw a memory of Alice in which she was telling Bella to forget something she said.I looked irritated down at Al frowned at Bella and nodded,while thinking to me "Sorry,Edward,it slipped before I could stop it.".I nodded at her and then Bella turned and we locked eyes for a brief moment,then she turned back to my family to listen to their I went down to the "music room" as Alice had called it,and started playing a song I hadn't been playing for years.I started playing Bella's Jasper's thoughts-who was sitting in front of Bella-I saw how she gasped and her eyes filled with tears she didn't let come out.

A few hours later,Bella said it was time for her to go home.I stood up of the piano and went to tell her goodbye and put my plan into she saw me,a shiver went down her spine,but she covered it well.

-Well,Bella-my mother said-it was great to see you, can come around whenever you 'll be very delighted to have you with us.

-Thank you, was great seeing maybe I'll take advantage of your invitation.-Bella joked and smiled firmly.

-Do you mind if I drive you home,Bella?-I frowned and said:

-Actually,Edward,I wanted to ask Alice a few more things and I left my purchases in her car as !

problem.I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the lecture.-I smiled at her my croocked smile,she loved,and saw how her breath caught for a she said between two or three deep breaths:

-Yes.I'll see you everyone.

And then she and my sister were out,and I…I went to my room to think of the rest of the plan.


	4. Chapter 4 Step one

**4. Step one**

**(BPOV)**

I was at the door saying my goodbyes to the Cullens, when suddenly I saw Edward standing next to the door, leading to the music room. I felt a shiver going down my spine. But I covered it.

-Well, Bella, it was great to see you again.-Esme started.-Come around any time you `ll be delighted to have you with us.-she continued. How I missed her kind tone.

-Thanks, Esme. It was great seeing you again, maybe I'll take advantage of your invitation.-I thanked and joked. And everyone laughed while I smiled at her.

-Do you mind if I drive you home, Bella?-Edward interjected. I frowned and answered in a little surprised tone:

-Actually, Eward, I wanted to ask Alice a few more things and my purchases left in her car as well. Sorry! - I really meant the last one. I wanted so much, he to be the one to drive me home, but I couldn't bear it. I had to talk to Alice first.

-O.K. problem. I guess I'll see you at the lecture tomorrow-he smiled my crooked smile and my breath caught for a second or so. Then I managed to choke out, between two or three deep breaths:

-Yes. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye everyone.-and with that I was out with Alice on my tail.

- You left your things at home, remember? - Alice asked me when we were a half mile away from the house.

- Yes, I know. I needed something, so I don't get stuck with Edward, alone.- I confessed with my eyes looking down at my feet.

- But why?-she asked caught off guard by my words.

-Because, Alice! I want to know if he is going to leave me again. That's what I wanted to ask you. Are me and Edward getting back together and for how long?-I asked and my voice betrayed me when I mentioned His name.

-Oh, Bella. I promised him not to look! – She whined and looked very frustrated.

-C'mon, Alice. For me! – I whined back.-O.K., I don't want anything accurate. Just tell me we're together. That's all I want to hear.-I begged her. When she looked at me she was fuming on the inside, maybe even killing me within her thoughts.

-The answer is "Yes".-she said now angry-That's all, right?

I kissed her on the cheek and said-I don't need anything else, Alice. Thanks.-and then jumped out of the car and turned to see her one more time.

-Don't think about this around him. - I reminded her. – I don't want you to get hurt because of me.

-I'm not that dumb, you know!-she returned snappily and then sped off. I went to my dorm.

When I locked myself in, I turned on Debussy's "Clair de Lune" and went on thinking of Edward .Just before I went to sleep, I decided to leave the player running, but I changed the CD with the one Edward had given me for my 18th birthday. I found it under one of the wooden bars in my closet, along with the pictures of him and Esme and Carlisle's tickets, which I didn't use. So I put the CD in my player, switched it on and made it to repeat one song, my song. Then I went to open the window wide. After that I decided to write him a note and leave it next to the CD player. The note said: "Love you! Can't wait to see you!" I hoped the Alice would tell him to come. Then I went to bed and fall asleep instantly. I dreamt of Edward and that didn't hurt.

**(EPOV)**

When Alice came back, she launched herself straight to my room with the words:

- Go to her room in two hours.-and then went out. I tried to take some more info of her mind, but she was blocking me.

I stared at the ceiling, for the two hours, thinking of Bella and what should I say to her. When the time passed I got into my Volvo and sped down, to my angel.

When I was a half a mile away I heard something very familiar. As I was tearing down the distance I recognized the song, I wrote for Bella, floating in the air, coming from her dorm. I got out of the car and followed the music. It was coming from the wide-opened window of her bedroom. Then I saw something on her CD player – a note. I went as quietly as possible, got the note and read it. It said: "Love you! Can't wait to see you!". It was written in her handwriting which meant that she had been talking to Alice. But I didn't care, because my angel still wanted me and I think I was the happiest man on Earth that night.

As I was approaching the window, after staying there all night, I heard a noise coming from the bed. I turned just in time to see Bella turning to my side and thinking, or should I say dreaming of something. And then she spoke:

-Edward, I love you so much! I never stopped loving you! – that was all she said and I was flying. I went to my car, drove home in a matter of minutes and then left my car, so that I can go and run. Running always helped me think. And all I could think about was Bella and how she managed to ease up my plan.

**(BPOV****)**

When I woke up I noticed a few things at once. First the window was still opened, second – the song on the CD player was switched. Now it was playing Esme's favourite, which meant that Edward was here. And last, but definitely not least, the note was gone. I believe Edward had gotten it, which made me smile.

Thinking of Edward made me smile even bigger. Then I remembered I had an English literature lecture today with him. But it wasn't until 10 o'clock. So I had two and a half hours to get read and go to the university.

I put on an out fit that Alice chose for me yesterday. Then combed my hair two or three times. After breakfast, I washed my teeth, took my books and ran to my truck. I tried to go as fast as it could, but after all it was my truck. So I ended up only two minutes earlier. When I entered the room, my eyes wandered around and stopped almost immediately on the face they were searching for. I ran up the stairs and sat next to him.

-Good morning! How are you today? - I asked as I felt I was blushing and at the same time felt my eyes glowing.

-Hi! You're beautiful when you blush! – made me a compliment and I blushed even more. - And now I'm great. – he answered my question and the gave a big hug. Oh how I missed his hugs.

- Oh how I missed you hugs! – I exclaimed. Then I said – We have a lot to talk about! – I tried to sound angry and pissed, only tried.

- Of course we have. – smiled at my failure. – But after the lecture ends. - then he turned me towards the teacher.

Actually I didn't pay much attention to the lecture. My attention was drawn by the God sitting next to me. In fact the whole time I watched him and he watched me. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him and I could swear h felt the same.

When the bell announced the end of the lecture I said:

Let's go to my place. It's free of vampires with hyper-hearing. – I said the last in quieter, but joking voice. He just smiled my crooked smile and let me drive and lead the way. But I couldn't stop myself of teasing him:

Like you don't know where I live now. And I can't believe that you are going to ride in my truck again. – after that we both laughed and he hugged me closer to him.

Then we got to my truck. And he let me drive, to my surprise. Then I put the key in its place and said:

- How I missed that! – and then I leaned to kiss him. It felt like he never left me and those awful years didn't happen. After we parted, I started the truck and sped off, smiling widely and panting.


	5. Chapter 5 Tough conversation

**5. Tough conversation**

**(EPOV)**

We got to her truck,very fast. I let her drive and she looked really surprised. She put the key in its place and turned to me:

-How I missed that!-she exclaimed and leaned to kiss me. I didn't think,I leaned to her instictively and kissed hr back. It felt like I never left,like the years of self-loathing never happened. After we parted,we both were breathing heavily and then she sped off. I could see her smiling widely,just like me.

I wanted to hear her musical voice,so I asked:

-So what have you been doing these two years?-when the question left my lips,her smile melted away immeadiately,and she replied:

-Not now. Please!

-O.K. But tell me one thing.- I started my question.

-What!-she asked a little scared nad suspicious.

-What did Alice tell you?-when she heard my queation,a relieved sigh left her mouth.

-Nothing,that could get her in trouble. I just asked her if we were getting back together,That's all!-she said it and the huge grin came back to her beautiful face,making her even more beautiful. I smiled back.

-How I missed your smile,love!- I exclaimed. She just laughed a musical laugh and we continued tha drive in silence.I was admiring the beautiful angel next to me, and she occasionally glanced at me and smiled wider.

Her dorm wasn't that big,but then again I had only been in her bedroom,so I cuoldn't tell for sure. It turned out to be a little bigger than I expected. We went to her bedroom. I sat on the bed,while she turned her CD player. It was my music and I couldn't stop myself-I pulled her into my arms and kissed her was shoked by my speed but came fast to her sensed and returned my kiss.

We kissed for a few time she needed to catch her breath,I was whispering her name and kissing her jaw,her neck,and my favourite-the silk skin under her time I kissed her there she shivered and her heart started beating faster or even skipped a beat.

-Now,will you tell me what have you been doing these two years?-I started after we parted from our were both breathing heavily,but I saw how she she got up and changed the CD,she put on a Debussy and sat back on the bed,next to me.i could see her putting off so i pushed her:

-Please,Bella!You're killing me here,you know I can't hear your me and tehn I'l tell you,what I've been it won't be as interesting.-I said and remembered the long hours I had spent in my room thinking of her and hurting I believed that she had forgotten me and moved on with her life,so I included-With details,please.

She looked like she was going to confess a crime and said:

-But remember,_you_ asked for details-and she started:

-So,for teh first few months the only things i did were to sleep and father evne called me "catatonic".After those awful months I started going to school,but when i got back home I was crying again.I was always thinking of you.I knew I had to stop,but I couldn't.-I just listened,with my mouth opened.I managed to close it and continued to listen.-So one night I was out with Jessica and when we were walking past a bar,i saw four drunk men.I felt like i was livuing a "Deja vu".So I went towards the men,hoping that you'll show up and save you didn't and I went home,with very pissed while I was walking towards the men i saw you and heard your voice telling mwe to go a few weeks after,I saw two cheap motorbikes and bought were a bit broken so i took them to Jake,because that's his I made him teach me to ride the first time i got on it I fell and hurt my head,but I didn't care.I eas happy,because I saw you and it didn't hurt I started doing reckless things just to hear your voice,to see your face and feel your protection again.-here I couldn't help myself and kissed her very returned my kiss with a little more force.

-I can't believe that you did that!and just to see me.-I said really surprised.I didn't know how blind i was,not to see the love this beautiful girl feels about me.

-I I _will_ do it again if you leave me.-I saw,in her deep,brown eyes,how my face,full og happines,turned to horrified in a fraction of a sedond.-Edward,can't you see taht you're a part of me. Your whole family is a part of me,but you the most.I love you and can't live without again.-with these words she jumped to kiss me and I held her very tght.i didn't believe my luck-how something so pure and beautiful,like Bella,could love something soulless and cold,like Bella loved me irrevocably and we parted she leaned to my ear and whispered.

- Don't ever let me go,ever!-as an answer I held her even tighter and said;

-I'm sorry I put you trough all of can't iagine how sorry I am and i promise you-I'll never put you trough that !-I vowed to her and to my death heart,and kissed her she continued in lighter voice:

-You want to hear the rest of the story?-she asked as if she was joking.i nodded,too ghappy to talk and she continued:

-Don't get angry,but the last reckless thing I did was to jump of a cliff,in La Push,in the middle of a storm.-here I squeezed her a bit harder,but she didn't protest,she just settled better in my lap.-Thank God Jake took me out of teh water fast when I was in the water,before I fainted, I saw two I saw you next to me,trying to make me breathe and fight for siple reply was that I couldn't live without you. The second thing I saw was something orange and jake took me out,after I fumed about that,I asked him what was that said it was teh vampire,he and teh pack were chasing.- here I just pit my finger to her lips,to make her just kissed my finger and obeyed my silent request.

-You want to tell me that,after our departure,you made friends with a stupid werewolf?-I asked as calm as was indeed a magnet for danger.

-First I didn't knoe that,untill several weeks after your leaving,second-I was chased by Victoria and you were nowher near me to save don't start shouting at third-he is not stupid.

-I won't shout at you...-I started but then I remembered her mentioning Victoria.-What do you mean whit "chased by Victoria"?-I asked.

-Well, a week or two,after my first motorbike lesson,I pushed Jake to come hiking with I was looking for our when I found it I stayed there alone for a few then out of teh trees came told me he was helping Victoria locate me,but when he was inches away from me he decided to kill me then came the saved me from him.-I listened and felt my face twist in a furious Bella noticed that,she simply caressed and my my frown melted away immediately.

-And after that I soent every day at La this might hurt you a little or make you jelous a lot,but promise me you won't do anythingthat mighthurt me.

-I promise!-I said,still curious about what could make me jelous or hurt I listened to her musical voice once again:

-'Till garduation,Jake and I had became very had confessed me several times he liked me and had asked me to be is each time I had cut him down with words like "it's too early after Edward", or "I'm not ready yet",but I knew I would never be ready.I knew it wouldn't be late enough after are the one true love of my life and I can't love another after a few months before university he tried one more time,and I thought "why not",because I knew I won't see him again.-he was right, it really did hurt,but just a little.

-We dated for a few weeks,but then he started talking about us getting to the next level.-here I growled,at the just kissed me gently on the kiss reminded me my promise and the love i felt for Bella.

-At first I refused him,but one night he persuaded me a little harder and I when we started caressing each other,I remembered you caresses and kisses.I knew i didn't want Jakob,I wanted you,and only you.-here she kissed me passionately,as if to prove her words.i returned her kiss and held her tighter and closer to em.-When I told fumed for weeks so I got here earlier...That's it,that was my life for those two turn.-she said smiling at me.I was startled by the change in her I started my story:

-Well,I must say your survival had been a little bettre than two things I did were to go to school and then lock myself in my all I could think about was **You**.Every minute of every day,for the past two years.I even didn't go in all,for these years I went hunting five times.I didn't feel then hunger,I felt empty on the inside.

-That's strange-I felt the exsact same way,The first few if my insides left with you.-she interrupted em.I smiled sympatheticly at her and continued:

-It felt like centuries,since I last sat on the it felt so nice day,after school,when I was staring at the ceiling,I was trying to make my heart believe that leaving you was teh right thing to now I feel like my heart is being very smug and keeps telling me,my mind was I only thought it was safer for you,if we were away.I knew taht since the first time we met,but after your birthday I convinced myself it was time to leave as always I was mistaken,just like I am about everything concerning you.-she just smiled and shook her head,and kissed I remembered something i didn't tell her.-Well at least before we moved to Rockland,that was my we moved here,I decided to come out of my shell for my family's I helped Esme with the garden,and with every flower planted I thought about you,and I was asking myself would you like it if you saw it.

-I do like 's gorgeous, didn't you tell me you liked gardening?-she said with awe in her voice.

-Well,as a matter of fact,I don't have an answe to your question.-I stated.

-It doesn't matter confessions for today.I'm tired of talking.-she said and kissed me,while pushing me back on her bed.

-If that's you idea of getting trough the rest of the day,then i like it and won't protest.-i replied and kissed her continued kissing on her bed for the rest of the day.


	6. Chapter 6 Christmas

**6****.Christmas**

**(BPOV)**

I had promised my dad,I would spent Christmas with him in Forks,and now I was trying to make Edward come with me.I've tried almost everything:I convinced Alice to talk to him,I asked Emmett to pour some mind into his stubborn brother's head,but si far we didn't have much I started thinking in anotehr direction-I considered things taht Edward will prevent me from doing.i thought og four reasons and tehn called Alice to check if my plan will answer was positive so I got in my truck and drove to the I got there, I darted myself,as fast as possible,to His room,waving a hurried "Hi!" to everyone in the was waiting for me in front of his door.I kissed him right away and he teased:

-Nice to see oyu again,love!I haven't seen you lately.-I laughed and replied:

-Sorry!I've been busy since the last time I saw you,my was just last night.-we laughed and I pushed him inside his continued to plan:

-I need to talk to you!-I said nad Edward frowned immediately,catching up with my thoughts:

-I said "No",Bella! I'm not going back to Forks. Even for four weeks.-he said,but I didn't listen. I was in front of his gigantic CD collection,trying to find something familiar and fitting the I picked out "Clair de Lune",again,because we both liked it and continued:

-Look,Edward,this is my last ,please listen to if oyu say "No" again I won't ask you anymore.

-OK!Go ahed!-he said and I smiled stupidly and triuphant.

-So,I was thinking,if I go alone-first something might slip of my mouth in the wrong time and teh other hand Charlie means Jacob and the pack,which means ,when we're alone they will try to make me leave reason I want you with me is taht I want to erase the memory of you leaving me,and the best way to do it is to og back there last,but definetely not least, there are the two weeks we will spent away from each other.-I finished and looked at him with my pleading I actually saw him melt in front of he pulled me into a tight hug and whispered to me:

-I never thought of these reasons.I'm actually surprised you I'm also happy and I'm also thonking of what things to get whith me and where to _sleep._-he smirked then.I just laughed and said:

-There's another reason why you must come with me-you will leave oyur family alone for two by the way I thought of your concerns too.-I said very smugly.-Your old house is empty,so you can _sleep _ I think taht you won't need to,because you'll always be with me.

-Are you going to tell your dad about me?-he asked surprised.

-no!Of course he'll be at work all day and I'll be alone at ...-I felt silent and leaned to kiss should make him end the by the way he kissed me back,I think he got the point.

So we booked our flight,packed and we were was 4th of December and my dad was at work,so I told him taht I would rent a car and drive home fact I was going on foot,on Edward's back,which would be we arrived to my house,it was like _deja vu _,only without his Volvo.I found the key and let ourselfs went straight ot my roomand I closed the door launched myself into his body and kissed him,because I hadn't kissed him since we left the airport.

After we kissed and caressed for what seemed like eternity,my father came home.I was only a bit anxious to see him.I didn't want to leave Edward's embrace,but I had I went down to greet him.

-Hi,dad!I missed you!-I said in a little faked happy voice,while hugging looked like he believed it.

-Oh,Bells,I missed you too!I was sick of eating pizza.-he joked and I smiled lghtly.

-Yeah.I'll be right tehre.I just need to og to my room.-I ran straight up the stairs,I closed the door tightly and fell right into Edward's I kissed him forcefully.I neede him so badly:

-I missed your lips!I have to go and make dinner,but I'm not in taht way!-I confessed unhappily with a grasp got tighter and he smirked:

-And in what way are you hungry,then?-he asked as my favourite grine came on hi was it-I couldn't restrainmyself anymore,so I jumped to kiss him this time I buried my hands in his enjoyed it for a while and tehn pushed me gently:

-Bella!-he groaned.-You know it's dangerous.I can hurt you!-he threatened me,but I didn't listen.

-I know you _won't _hurt love me teh way I love I can see you want it too.-and with taht I left the room.

The dinner was so long.I had yo excuse myself twice to the bathroom,just so I can see Edward,atr least for a little when we finished I said I was tired of teh flight and wanted to go to i got to my room,Edward was I saw a note,wrote in his unmistakable handwriting,which said:

"_**Went home to leave my things.**_

_**Be back in a few minutes.**_

_**Love**_

_**Edward"**_

I didn't know when he left,but I asumed I ahd a few minutes to get a shower before he came I grabbed my toiletries and went to the I got out,in a black nightie which I had bought whit Alice,Edward was lying on my he laid eyes on me he looked like he saw God he took a deep breath,twice,and offered me to go lie net to under my quilt.

-Why you want to hide me from your sight,Edward?-I aksed frustrated.

-Because it's safer for you,my love.-he said and kissed me he started humming my lullaby and son I was asleep.

We spent the next few days like this:my father went to work and I stayed with Edward all day even once went to our it was just like the first time he brought me next day he took me to the place,where two years ago he crushed my world,by saying he didn't love when we arrived tehre he kissed me gently and erased my most painful memories.

The same should I say night,when I got out of the bathroom,I put a pink,silk nightie,which I liked teh most of everything Alice nad I had Edward saw me he _tried_ to suppress a growl,but before I knew it,I was pinned under him on my he was kissing every visible part of my body,which was **a lot**.Then,when I started kissing him back with equal force,he pushe dme back,made me a sign to wait and flipped open his exact words were:

-Alice,hou much time we have?-I guess he liked teh answer because his grine grew from ear to ear.-Thanks,sis.

With that he closed teh phone and came back to he started gathering some of my he finished he picked me up,bridal style and my breath caught in my throat.

-Where are wer going?-I asked huskily.

-Home,my love!-was his simple he jumped trough the window,and sped off troughout teh was cold,so I snuggled a bit more in his I inhaled his smell,my hormones woke and I started kissing him everywhere my third kiss he moaned and I think he tried to go my sixth or seventh kiss we were already in his room,and he was lying me on a big bed,covered in satin.

-What are we doing here?-my curiousity won,this just bent down and strated kissing me last thing I remember was him taking his shirt and jeans off in a lightning speed.


	7. Chapter 7

**(BPOV)**

When I woke up,the first thing I did was to look for Edward.I shifted and his cold arms tightened around I turned to kiss him.

-I love you!This was the best Christmas present ever.-I couldn't keep away for more and I kissed him surprised me by not backing away,but deepening the kiss became very we quickly repeated last night.

After a few hours of total pleasure,after which I had fallen asleep again,I was woken up by my phone's caller's ID said "Dad" and i didn't pick instead of stopping,it continued to I was made to pick up.

-Hi,dad!What's up?-I was very irritated and annoyed,and didn't hide it.

-At last,Bells!I was getting upset!Why didn't you pick up?-he sounded really uneasy.

-Sorry,dad! I must have not heard it.

-Where are you?You weren't at home when I woke up?-he asked.

-Yeah! I woke up early and didn't want to wake I went for a walk.-I made up a lie,which came out very easyly.

,Bells!Just to let you know, I'm at work.

-OK,dad!Don't worry about me.I'll walk a little more and then head home.-I assured him an hang in fact I wasn't going home very I turned to find Edward smiling crookedly at me.

-Good morning,my love!-I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

-Good morning to you too,love!-his smile grew even bigger.

He was standing in fron of the clock,and my eyes darted unconsciously to its I stood up and pulled Edward with me.

-Come on!I need a shower and might need your help.-I said in a very seductive tone,which surprised didn't argue.

He lifted me up and I kissed hm returned my kiss and when I broke it for air,I saw that we were in the bathroom.I turned teh warm water on,but we actually took a shower a half hour later.

-why don't we go to our meadow?-I asked,as we walked out of the bathroom,between kisses.

I'll go rent a car,because I'm tired.-he joked.I just jumped to him and whispered:

-You don't have I won't be able to wait here alone.-I finished and kissed him groaned and agreed.

Then I fetched a blanket and jumped on his he was running,I was kissing his neck everywhere after countless kisses we were streched the blanket on the ground,and we both lied down,still kissing.I moved closer to him and he got my point we repeated our last night.

It was a good thing,I brought a when we finished,I looked around and saw my clothes ripped apart and thrown in every visable way.

-That was my favourite nightie!-I whined.-Now with what am I going to seduce you in the future?-I smirked.

-I liked it best,too.I'm we'll ask Alice to find you something.-he smiled at leaned to kiss me.

-I'm curious...-I started,but he cut me off:

-You always are!-he smirked at me.I just stuck my tongue out and continued:

-What made you change you mind?Was it my nightie or Alice's vision?-I stopped smiling and got was quiet for too long,so I pushed him:

-Edward!-I whined.

it was both.I mean I always wanted you so seeing you in that pink silk made the hunger for you body to grow even more intense and I couldn't restrain myself I made the decision that I won't hurt I called Alice-the rest you know it.-he smiled happily and I kissed him.

We made out for a few hours and then I had to go first we went to his house to pick up my he took me back he stayed with me,and we kissed untill we heard my dad's I quickly ordered pizza.

-Bells,I'm home.-he shouted.

-I'll be right down,dad.-I kissed Edward again.

-I have to go!-I whisper/whined,but made no attempt to move away.-But I want to stay here,in your arms.

-I know!But think of me as your bathroom break.-he smiled brightly at me and kissed me lightly.

-See you in a while.-I whined again and left the room.

Just as I went down the stairs,the door bell rang-it was our pizza.I paid the pizza-guy and brought the pizza in teh I tried to listen a bit harder and I heard my father being in the meant I'd have a few more minutes with I ran up the stairs,but I tripped on the last one.I closed my eyes bracing for the pain which I had to feel,when I fell down,but that didn't I felt Edward's arms around still closed eyes I leaned up to kiss returned my kiss and the next thing I knew,I was in my room and pinned under him,again.

-You seem to like that position a lot.-I teased just smiled on my lips,but didn't say anything.

After a few kisses Edward stood up of me and that showed me that it was time to go down.

-See you in a several minutes.-I kissed him and shoved to the kitchen.

My father came in after a few as I was putting pizza in two looked at me questioningly and i smiled:

-I felt too lazy and tired to cook.

He smiled back and sat down across from talked about then the worst thing happened-I told Charlie I saw Edward.

-You know,dad,I saw Edward at campus a week ago.-and shut my mouth with my hand as fast as I coud.

-Are you OK with that,honey?-he asked very concerned,and I knew he was remembering my catatonic,"after Edward" months.I didn't want Edward to see them too,so I assured him:

-Yes I'm even partnered for the mid-terms.-I smiled widely and thought it was the best way to tell Edward I excused myself to the bathroom,which I really needed to I finished there I went to my was waiting for me at the door.

-I'm so sorry about that.I...-I couldn't finish,because he pulled me into my room for fierce kiss.

-I'm sorry for everything I put you trough.I never had...-this time I stopped him with a fierce kiss.

-Do you like my idea for the mid-terms?-I asked grinning and panting.

-A by the way I had the exact same idea,for talking with you,if you didn't want to do it on your was my first idea after I saw you that then my sister interfered-we both I head down to tah kitchen.

-Sorry,I went to check sometning in my room.-I smiled at my father and went on eating.

When we finished eating,I washed the dishes and said "goodnight" to my I got to my room,Edward had already packed my stuff and probably called Alice.

-What is our due time tonight?-I aksed smiling.-Or I should say tomorrow.

-The same-5,30h a.m.,but you'll tell Charlie,you couldn't sleep and went for a walk.-he smiled and filled me in the details on the way.

Although he was talking I wasn't listening.I was busying myself by kissing his were at his room in the matter of minutes,again and repeated the previous night.

That "hiking" to his house every night went on for a couple of days day Edward even took me to "LaBella Italia" our restaurant,in Port though it wasn't at night,it was still like our first date.I still knew that the waitress and the hostess were looking at Edward like he was a God,and I understood them I couldn't wipe the smug physiognomy of my was so perfect,I couldn't believe the day before we had to go back home something happened:

In the morning,or I should say early afternoon,around 11.00 a.m.,my father called:

-Hi,Bells!Just to let you know I'm at work.-he said and as I was going to hang up he blutured-Oh,and one more thing-Jake asked if he could talk to you at around 13.00h,so I said ,honey!-he sounded cheerful,which made me even more I was pissed because I had to talk to Jacob.I had frozen after that thought.

-What's wrong,love?-Edward asked as he stopped kissing my neck.

-My father has arranged me a meeting with Jacob.-I hissed and felt Edward tense above me.-I need you there with me.I need to feel you next to me,because I might lose my temper with him.-I whisper/pleaded.

-I wasn't going to stay away even if you had asked me to.-he said and I moved to kiss him lightly.

-When and where is he coming?-he asked as calm as possible.

-At 13.00h,at my house.-I hissed irritated.

While Edward ran towards my home, I made a plan,which I didn't follow we got home,we went for our traditional,after-sex we sat on my rocking chair discusing what should we say to Edward was able to hear his thoughts,I dragged him down the stairs and kissed him,while opening the door.A few moments later we heard Jacob clear his throat.

-Oh,hi,Jake!Didn't see you there.-I said,doing my best not to smile or laugh.-Come on in.-I invited him and left behind with smirked at each other and I promised myself to ask him about Jacob's thoughts we followed Jake and I sat on the small couch and Jaocb-on one of the armchairs.

-What brings you here,Jake?-I asked.

-I'm not going to lie to you or hide anything.I came because I heard you were in town and needed to talk to you.I wanted to apologize for my erruption on the phone.-I felt Edward tense behind me,so I started trailing little circles on his hand and he relaxed a bit.

-Jake,it's OK.I'm not mad anymore.I can't be mad at anyone right now,because I'm in love more than ever.-I turned and kissed Edward gently,but long.

-Ahem...About that-the pack voted me to come and ask you to leave that won't far as I can see.-he said it with a bit of sadness in his Edward hugged me closer to him and with one hand I played with the hem of his shirt,while the other wandered all around his he leaned to kiss me and I felt my hospitality fly away as I deepened the kiss and started pushing his shirt we heard Jacob gasp and turned to see his face all red with rage and voice,as well as his body,were shaking as he asked:

-Have you had sex with him?-I wouldn have used that I would have called it "making love",but obviousley he wanted to be I sad:

is that a concern of yours?-I aksed a little irritated.

-Have you lost your mind?He could have killed you,don't you get it?-he shouted at really got me very angry and I shouted at him

-You could have too,**DOG**!-I spit tha last part in his face.

-I's never hurt ,you kno...

-I think it's time for you to leave,Jake.-I said and he stood up and headed towards the door.I on the other hand stayed on the couch and continued to make out with a few minutes of kissing he whispered,pantingly:

-I liked the "dog" part.-he was smiling widely.

-Let's go upstairs.I want to ask you something,but I need you to be comfortable.-I smiled at him,got up and looked at him followed me with curiousity written all over his we got to my room,we lied on the bed and I snuggled into him,and started:

-Don't get angry,but I want to know Jacob's thoughts for the last half hour.-he tensed under me and I kissed him gently on the lips,which relaxed him almost instantly.

-Well,when he saw us kissing at the door,he thought he was having a nightmare,but when you turned to him he believed his "luck".On the way to the living room he was trying to assimilate the "door scene".When we sat on the couch and you asked him why was he here,he was completely he said,he though of it at that he remembered your last phone call and I did my best not to jump him,for shouting at you saved him with your magical fingers.-he stopped to kiss mi hand and fingers.-And then the thing you said-how you were in love more then ever and the kiss you gave me,drove me crazy.I tried my best not to jump _you _and bring you up here.-we both laughed and I kissed him again.-Then his head filled with memories of the pack and Sam telling him he had to come and talk to make you leave seeing us kissing in front of him,twice, made him think that was a lost I felt happy for that.I also couldn't restarin myself anymore.-here I cut him off with a kiss and said:

-Yeah.I liked that part,you hug,the kiss,my hands on you body...-I trailed off and did those things in the same order.

-So did I.I almost lost it,but then Jacob started shouting at when he used the word "sex" I was definetely going to kill him,but you stopped me again.-here I cut him off again and said:

-I was very irritated too,og the use of that word.I thought at that moment that I would have called it "making love" instead...-and I couldn't finish,Edward kissed me he continued:

-Then he blutered the thing about me killing you,which boiled my frozen blood,but you took care of that than I would thing you said really hurt him,especially the "dog" part...

-I know.I did it on purpose.I didn't want him ruining my day.-I cut him off,again.

-This is the last time you're cutting me off.-Edward smiled devilish at he flipped us over,so I was once again pinned under made me forget Jacob and everything that had happened a while I could think about was Edward.

**AN I need your opinion what the heading of the chapter should be. PLS tell me your ideas and I'll choose the best one **

**and as cheesy as it sounds: _R&R _:D  
**


	8. Chapter 8 The engagement

**8.**** The engagement**

**(BPOV)**

-Sorry,Dad,but I have to go to the university earlier.I need to talk with Edward.-saying his name made me smile.

-Are you sure?I don't you to be hurt again.-he said with concern in his voice.

-Dad,don't worry about it.I can handle it.I have moved on,so has are freinds now.-I was amazed at how the lies came out so easily,but didn't show it.-And I have to discuss the term papers with I promised Alice we'll go shopping.

be call me when you're headed to the airport,I want to drive you.-he said with fake smile.

-Oh,don't worry about that to work.I'll walk.I need some fresh air.

-OK, call me before you go out.-he asked a bit sad.

-OK,dad!Now go save the town!-I joked and kissed him on the cheek,while he hugged he went to his car,and I-to my room to pack.

While I was packing,I was thinking of Edward and how we were going to be next to each other for hours,being able only to kiss and I made a plan,which I intended to follow I needed to call Alice,so I dialed her number and she picked up on the half of the first ringing:

-Bella,your idea is 'll go mad,I tell you!-she sqeaked.

-Thanks,Alice.-I was wandering should I aske her what I was wearing,but then heard someone laugh behind her and changed my question fast and irritated-Who is with you there,Alice?

-Well,Em,Rose & ?-she asked and I could imagine her smiling guilty.

-Wow,I can't believe you'll have the guts to do that Bella.I thought you were too nice to do something like that.-Emmett smirked from behind.

-From what you said,Em,I can take you and Rose haven't tried that.-I smirked too and heard Rosalie hiss and growl from behind.-I won't ask you and Jas,Alice.I don't want ot go,bye and don't tell Edward anything.

,Bella-Alice said and we hung up.

When I was ready and after I caled my father to tell him "goodbye",I went out of the house and saw Edward standig in the car alley,where his Volvo stood two years ago.I smiled and went to kiss he sped off with me on his were at the airport after half an hour,although we could have gotten there Edward had to stop and kiss me a few times,after I teased him with my kisses.

-I already bought the tickets,but I have to ask you you really want to go to Rockland or we can spend a few weeks alone somewhere else?-he asked out of nowhere.

-What are my choices for that "somewhere else"?-I asked smiling.

-That's a secret,but I get you choose the second option.-he stated more than asked.I just nodded.

So we got the plane and take off I ordered to the fly attendant to bring me a garpe that my plan was officialy started.I ofered to Edward a few times and on the third time passing it to him,I spilled it on his shirt.

-Oh,sorry,honey!You know how clumsy I am.-he looked really sad but at the same time surprised.

-Don't worry, that was my favourite gave it to me last 'll be furious.-he smiled sadly at me.I knew he was right,but she'd forgive me.

-Come on.I think I know how to clean it.-with that I pulled him up from his seat and drew him towards the we were there I could start "phase two" of my I locked and turned to look at Edward seductively.

**(EPOV)**

When Bella locked,I looked a little scared I could feel she turned to me and looked at me was lust all over her deep brown she ripped my shirt off,as fast as she wasn't Alice's present,but I wanted to scare her,which didn't she started unbuckling my belt,so I grabbed her arms and asked:

-Love,what are you doing?-I hadn't noticed the hunger in her eyes before.

-You'll see,honey!-and with that she started kissing me I caught up after a few seconds.

After half an hour of total bliss and pleasure,we walked out but I was shirtless.

-I'm sorry I ruined your shirt,love.-Bella apologized, just for shoe to the other pasengers.

-Don't worry,sweetheart,I don't mind.I have another one just like it.-I smiled and leaned down to kiss returned my kiss,and it took me all my strenght not to drag her back to the toilet,instead we sat in our seats.

-I have to admit I liked your surprise,love.I wouldn't have thought of something like did you get the idea?-I whisper/asked after a few was in my arms,but I could feel her smile to my question,then she answered:

-Well,I thought that we'd be able to kiss and hug for several hours only and I knew I wouldn't be able to take as cheesy as it may sound,the first thing I thought of was the plane's WC.-she laughed a little.-Then I called Alice to see if my plan will work and while

I talked to her,Emmett teased me about my I figured that he and Rosalie hadn't tried it.-she smirked at me and I returned her I had somethingto tease my brother about.-And that's it.-she smiled at me rest of the flight was as smooth.

When we landed, Bella had already asked me a hundred times where were we and what were we doing there. I simply responded that it was a surprise. Then I rented a car and drove to the chetau I had reserved for the next couple of weeks.

-Here we are! This is chetau Villet! I reserved it for the next couple of weeks-it was a two-storey house, which was white and actually wasn't going to be used.

-Wow, Edward! It's so sweet-she screamed .Then she jumped to kiss me. I lifted her and moved, in lighting speed, with her in my arms, to a lawn with no trees. There I let her down and ran back to get some blankets from tah closet of the house. I also brought our bags in the house. Then I returned to my heart. I was away from her for just a few seconds. Then I spread out tha blankets and we lay down. After that I started kissing her lightly on her lips, on the line of her jaw and stopped on her neck. I felt drawn to her like the magnet draws the metal. She kissed me back very passionately and fiercely , and we took of in our passion.

We spent a whole week doing that and we didn't grow tired of it at all. The next week we slowed a little. We started talking and when she was sleeping I was thinking how I would spend my life with Bella and never leave her side again. Afew times I went hunting, but I ran only a few miles away so if Bella woke up I would get there as fast as possible. But most of the time I thought of the beautiful woman beside me. And then a tought came to me. I knew Bella loved me and i loved her, and we wanted to be together forever. So I thought I would ask her to marry me. I even planned doing it the next morning.

-Good mornig, Love!-I said, as she woke up, and then leaned to kiss her. She gave in fast, but I broke the kiss and she was so cute when she did that.- Wait,love, there is something I want to ask you.

-What is it, my Love?- she asked curious all of a sudden. And I started:

-Well, as you know, I love you and you love me-as if to prove it she kissed me fiercely. I kissed her back and continued after we parted.-As I was saying,we love each other and we want to be together forever.

-I thought I was the only one-she muttered and poked me in the nose.

-Well,Love, while you were sleeping these nights I thought about that and your request from the hospital,after James' attack-we both shuddered at the memoty of our meeting with the psycho vampire. Then she cut me off:

-You mean to tell me that you're going to turn me into a vampir!-she asked amazed and happy.

-Maybe. I'll do it if you answer to one question:"Bella Swan,-I got on one knee,whilst saying it- will you marry me?"-I asked, and I was surprised that I was panting. She just jumped to me screaming "YES" and kissinf me. After a few minutes of kising ,she backed away a few inches saying:

-Of course,Edward, I will marry you! As long as you don't leave me hanging in front of the altar, alone-she joked and kissed me again.  
I think I was the happiest man on Earth then. And I knew that the happiness won't leave me anymopre. And to celebrate, we gave ourselves to our passion and lust for each other.I didn't know if it was possible, but these two feelings had grown even while my heart was sleeping peacefully in my arms I thought about what ring to get her.

At last I decided to get her a sapphire ring,when we get back to stayed in Paris a few more days.

**(BPOV)**

On the way to the airport both, Edward and me, were thinking – I was visualizing my dress and how Alice will be out of her mind. Edward and I had agreed that we eill let Alice plan the whole wedding.

The dress I visualized was creme coloured, the design and materials were from 1918. I knew that this was enough for Alice to find me the perfect dress.

When we arrived to the airport we had two hours 'till our flight, so Edward dragged me to a jewellery store.

What are we doing here?- i asked a little furious.

I need to get something. If you don't want to stay here, go wait outside.-he

suggested and I really did that. He returned after an hour and handed me a little bag. I opened it and inside there was a tiny golden bracelet.

-Oh, Edward, you shouldn't have! But it's wonderful!-I said in a sweet voice.

-I know, but I wanted. And I need you to get used to that kind of presents.-he answered with a huge grin on his face.-Come on, dear. We have to board.

We got to our seats. Edward was on the edge of jumping to the attendant showing us our seats.

-Relax,Dear.-I said and stroked his cheek, when we sat. He immediately relaxed under my hand.-You know I can't look at anyone but YOU!-I kissed him lightly on the lips.

-I know,love,I know. But his thoughts...-I believed him, I knew he couldn't restarin his temper.  
When we took off, he ordered a glass of red wine, but I drank half of it and when he was passing it to me again, it slipped his hand on we walked to the bathroom and stayed locked there for an hour,at least. After that blissful hour we walked out-Edward shirtless,because I was wearing his shirt. We sat,kissing, in our spent the rest of the flight like that.

On the airport home,Alice was waiting for us,alone. Abnd when she saw us she screamed and jumped up and down,and the whole airport looked at us. Then she ran our way and hugged us both.

-Hey,sis.-said Edward.

-Hi,Alice!-I said, kissing her cheek.

-Bella, you're riding with me! I'll take oyur lugagge and Edward's. Nut he'll have to run home.-Alice stated. Edward just nodded and then kissed me on the lips,very passionately. Then we got to her Porsche, she started:

-Oh,Bella! I already got the dress you have been visualizing a few days 's just how you iamgined it.

-I knew you're the best. But don't tell Edward.I want it yo be a surprise.

-Of course,'t worry!-she promised and i realised that we were at my was already waiting for us there.

Edward unloaded the luggage to the room and we send Alice off. Just before she went,she jumped out of her car and dragged me to tha attic of my dorm,which I didn't know exsisted.

-Alice,wha...?-I couldn't was a mannequin dressed in a creme white train was at least 5km long, the lace was from 1918,as Alice assured me.I was speachless.

-Alice,you are great.I can't thank oyu enough.-I was crying now and hugged her.

crying,or Edward will know.-that scared me almost to we went down to very worried Edward.

-What happened?I was this close to running after you!-his voice was full of we waved Alice goodbye and went inside.

-What did Alice show you?-Edward asked as we headed to my bedroom.

-I won't tell you!-I smiled happily and stuck my tongue out to him..Then just when we reached the door to my bedroom,I jumped i kissed him fiercely.

-I won't let you go 'till tha morning,love.-I whispered, seductively,in his ear.

-I wasn't going anywhere!-he said,after he growled,and kissed me next thing I knew,I was pinned under him on my bed,_again_,And I stopped thinking.

The next day we went to lecture together and I could see the girls looking at me and killing me in their thoughts.I was anxious for this lecture to end,because we were going to tell the rest of the Cullens about our engagement.

**(EPOV)**

When Bella and I entered the lecture-room, the girls started thinking of possible ways to get rid of Bella and win of them even imagined ways to kill her,but they hadn't added the "Edward" didn't know that I'd do anything to save my boys, on the other hand, were a little bit more irritating than the girls, and at the same time were fantasizing of killing _me_ and winning Bella.I'd like to see that.

The lecture went it was over,Bella and i headed to her truck and we drove to my let me drive because she was too we were telling my family we were getting driving I looked at Bella and she smiled lovingly to me.I still couldn't believe that she had agreed to marry me. While looking at her, I had my right hand on the steering-wheel, and my left was in my pocket playing with the ring box.I had gotten it yesterday while Bella was with my sister,on the way to her ring was golden with tear-shaped sapphire,place between two was beautiful, but compared to Bella it was nothing.

When we got to my house,I jumped out of the car to help Bella.I could already hear my family's only Alice referred to me:_"Edward,the ring is wonderful!She;ll love it!"_she told me and showed me a vision of hers,but I didn't see it. I wanted it to be a we entered the house Bella called my family:

-Esme,Carlisle,Rose,Em,Jas, you come down,we have to tell you something.-just as she was finishing,my family appeared in the livving room,in fron of us.

-How was the flight,bro?-Emmett asked me, both mentally and publicly,with a smirk on his face.

-Great!I suggest you and Rose try it 's very relaxing.-I smirked back at him and my sister hissed._"Shut up!"_ her mind screamed.

-So,Bella,What is so important that you wanted to tell us?-Rosalie started, so she could het the attention off of her sex life.

-Well,while Edward and I were in Paris we felt one morning Edward started talking about how much we love each other and mu request after James's attack.I thought he had finally decided to turn me and make me one of you, but he had a request before that.-she told them and looked at me. I tok it as my que to step in.

-My exact wors were:Bella Swan,I repeated my actions from that day,but this time I held the ring box-will you marry me?"-she gasped at the sight of the ring,but I knew she loved familywas very happy for us,even Rosalie.

-Edward,it's I should repeat my answer:"Yes"-she screamed and jumped to kiss parted a few momnets later,after Emmett cleared his she repeated-Of course I will.I love you so much!

-Congartulations,dear!-Esme was the first to greet hugged Bella then her was Carlisle,then Rosalie and and Alice were spun Bella around and kissed her on teh cheek,the he punched me in the shoulder with the words:

-Be careful what you wish for!-we all Alice hugged me tight and went to started saying something but Bella cut her off, by running to my room with me on her spent the night in my room celebrating our engagement...again. 


	9. Chapter 9 Unwelcome guests

**9. ****Unwelcome guests**

**(BPOV) **

After we told the Cullens about our engagement we spent every night in my every morning Edward and I would find albums and magazines, on my table in the living room, left by had to choose everything and had to look over a hundred albums for each thing: flowers, invitations,tuxedos and over a huge pile of magazines for the bridesmaides dresses. About my Edward asked me one morning:

-Love,what about you? Not that I mind you getting married in jeans,t-shirt and sneakers, but Alice won't leave you rest 'till you have the perfect dress.

-Don't worry, love. I already have the perfect dress. But I need you to promise mesomething:If I start talking about the dress in my dream, you won't listen, you'll busy yourself with !-I pleaded.

-Of course, it would be a little hard not to listen to your beautiful voice-he said and being me,I blushed,of course.

When he promised we continued looking for his tuxedo. I actually knew what i was looking for,having dreamed of long after I found it:

-That;s the one.-it was classy with tie,the shirt was the same colour as my pants and coat,being charcoal-black, would contrast with his pale skin, perfectly.

-I know, love.I heard you talking the other night.-he smirked and I just stuck my tongue out to we looked for a boquet, for me, that would suit our clothing. I chose creme coloured freesia boquet. It was going to be perfect. The wedding was scheduled for the middle of the summer,now we were the beggining of the year so we had enough time to prepare everything. We decided to contiue the next day. I was tired of going trough albums and magazines. I went to get a shower,while Edward wrote our decisions on a piece of paper for Alice. I put my pink nightie-actually it was a nightie that alice has given me a few days afterwe came back. It was the same one that went trough Edward's wall, so I decided to use it. When I got out of the shower I lay on the bed and called Edward:

-Love,I'm ready!-he was at the door in the matter of he saw me, his eyes jumped out of their orbits,he growled and that was the last thing I remember.I liked that side of Edward, but I could feel he was restraining himself, and I wanted desperately to be a _vampire_, already. But I had to wait. And I would – for Edward!

**(EPOV)**

The wek after we told my family was both pleasure and disastrous part was that my sister left,every day, more and more albums and magazines full of wedding stuff. Such as tuxedos,boquets,plates,invitations, Bella`s dress we had made an agreement.

-Love,what about you? Not that I mind you getting married in jeans and t-shirt,but Alice will never leave you rest `till you have the perfect dress.-I asked while smiling at the thought...

-Don't worry,love-ahe asuured me, I was still surprised she loved me after everything I had done.-i already have the perfect -she looked serious at me.-I need you to promise me something:if I start talking about it in my dream,you won't will busy yourself with something !-she was really serious.

-Of course, it would be a little difficult not to listen to your musical voice-I complimented her and she blushed.

After that we continued to look for my I already knew what she was looking she found it she exclaimed:

-That is the one.-she smiled big time.

-I know,love.I heard you talking the other night.-I smirked and she just stuck her tongue out to me.

Then she chose a nice,creme-coloured freesia boquet,to match our clothes, she had said.I didn't she said she was tired and went to get a shower. Meanwhile I was writting to Alice what we want on a piece of paper.

-Love,I'm ready1-she called me a few minutes later.I was at her bedroom door in the matter of seconds.  
The view I was met made me growl involutarily and I jumped her. She was wearing the pink nightie, which she wore our first time.I started kissing her everywhere possible untill our mouths a kiss was one of those that got me thinking about the my future was full of I still had to restrain my strenght, and I could sense that Bella felt it too.I knew she desperately wanted to be a vampire already,but she would wait. _**For me.**_ I didn't know how I deserved her, but I wouldn't let her go again.

The next day Bella had a lecture which I didn't attend, so I went had agreed that after her lecture she'll come to my house. When I got home my family's thoughts hit me and I stopped for a second.I had gone unused to having another person's thoughts in my head,except first person to greet em was Esme:_"Welcome home,son!" _As I found out later Carlisle was at work and Alice & Rose were going shopping in a few before they left,Alice showed me a vision of hers:_Tanya was coming in a few hours._I freaked.I knew Tanya liked me and she knew I didn't return her she didn't know about I went to the 'music room' to release the tension. I played the piano for a few hours and then heard my sisters and Tanya come home. As a good host I went to greet the guest.

-Tanya, how are you doing?-I said, trying to hide the venom in my voice.

-Oh,Eddie.I missed you,so much-I cringed at the nickname at the same time as she came to hug me.-Why hadn't you come to visit me recently?

-I had school. I didn't have time.-I lied. Then Emmett interjected:_"Yo,bro,come play PlayStation with Jas and me!"_-Sorry, Tanya. My brothers are calling me.-and I rushed to tha 'game room',thanking Emmett quietly.

After a few games I heard someone thinking of me. I listened carefully,but they weren't calling me. It was Tanya and she was iamgining us in a room, with no one else inside. I quickly turned her out and growled quietly. Emmett nudged me in the ribs and Jasperthought:_"Enough with the hatred, or I'll have to punch Emmett. And Esme won't like it."_ I mouthed "OK" and then Emmett imagined Bella in a pink bathing suit. I punched him in the shoulder, but I liked the picture. I had to thank Emmett, though, because that got my mind off Tanya and on my beautiful Bella. Then Alice interjected in my mind:_"Edward,Bella will be here in few minutes. Enjoy!"_ she smirked and I was in heaven.

When I heard Bella's truck driving into the alley, I rushed out. Tanya called after me, but I didn`t listen to her. When Bella pulled off, I was already standing on the front door. Then she started to come out and I couldn't wait anymore, so I went to help her. Actually when I got to her, I picked her up and she wound her arms around my neck. The next second we were kissing passionately. Whle we parted, panting heavily, we said simultaneously:

- I missed you!

- I missed you!

Then we laughed together and she leaned to kiss me again. I returned her kiss, but felt that I was losing it, so was she. And I decided to distract us both:

Love,I have to tell you something.

What is it, my love?- she asked. Her voice full of love and curiousity.

We have guests. A vampire named Tanya came to visit us today. And she has

been very annoying since. Mostly to me.

Tnaya!- Bella asked, as if she knew her.

Do you know her, love?- I asked a little scared. Tanya was obsessed with me.

Since we met she is trying to get with me, but I turn her down every time.

Wel... When Alice and I went shopping, the day after we saw each other in

class, She told me in basics where you were, these two years. Then she expalined about Tanya,Kate,Irina,Eleasar and Carmen. She told me that Tanya showed interest in you, but you didn't feel the same. At first I wanted to meet her and slap her, for trying to steal my man.- she smiled lovingly, while i listened to her musical voice.- But then remebered that she was a vampire and I would end up hurt, so I decided to leave her alone and not think of her.-she ended with a sharp nod.

Wow! Alice never told me.- I said surprised.

Well, it didn't concern you then. Now you said she was here for how long?-she

asked, as if she was calculating something.

A wek tops.- I hoped Alice's vision turned out right.

So I'll have another chance to meet now I don't feel like doing it.-

she smiled like the Devil himself.

I don't feel like you doing that I want to hold you in my arms.- I

smiled my crooked smile at her and ran around the house to Esme's garden. There we saw Esme palnting new flowers.

Hi, Esme!- bella waved at my mother and she flashed her a genuine smile.

Then I brought Bella to a shed, we had especially built for couples. Once there I sat Bella on my lap and we started kissing again. I even found time to ask her how her lecture has went.

A few hours later I scanned the house area for Tanya, and she was still talking to my sisters. I wanted to take Bella to my room, but didn't want her to meet Tanya,yet.

- Love, would you mind if I jump to my room with you? I don't want to interfere with Tanya.- I asked her, while stroking her long, beautiful hair.

-Actually, Edward, I think I'm ready to meet her now. And I'd like your family to be there too.- she said, smiling shyly.

- I don't mind as long as you saty close to me.- I said.

- You read my mind,- she laughed and kissed me on the cheek.- you're getting better at this.-after that she kissed me we stood up and walked towards the house. No one notice our entry at first, but then Alice came:

- About time you two showed up! I was beginning to think yuo won't come.- she whisper/shouted and Bella & I just smiled.

Then we wlked into the living room. Everyone turned their heads at family nodded and smiled at Bella, and Tanya was looking as if she had seen a ghost. _"Who is that stupid human with __**my**__ Edward? And why is she holding his hand?" _I started growling, but Bella stroked my hand, feeling my eruption and I relaxed instantly. Then Bella sat next to my mother, on the couch, nad I sat at her feet, with my head on her knee. She started stroking my hair and asked:

- I suppose you are Tanya?- I caught slight venom in her voice, but no one else did.

- Yes. And you are...?- Tanya answered andd asked back.

- I'm Bella.- my angel said, smiling.

- Oh!- was all Tanya could make out. Then she remembered Alice telling her why was I so depressed back then. I glared at Alice for a second and then looked away. She tried to apologize, but I cut her off.

After a few hours of conversations, Bella lened to my ear and whispered:

Love, I'm ready to go to bed.- her voice was so smooth and seductive at the

same time. I suppressed a growl and stood up. Just before we went upstairs, Bella turned tyo Tanya:

- It was nice meetnig you,Tanya.- she smiled , but I knew that it was a lie. Then she kissed me lightly on the lips. _"What the hell is she doing to my Eddie? How dare she..."_ Tanya thought , but she fell silent, when Bella nibbled on my ear. That was the last thing I heard from Tanya for the night.

-Good morning, sunshine!- I woke Bella with a kiss, the next morning

-Good morning indeed, love!- she kissed me back and we couldn't part anymore.

_**A few hours later...**_

We were lying on my bed. I was stroking Bella's hair, while she was caressing my hand, which was placed on her tigh. Then my sister came to the door and knocked. I pulled a blanket over us and answered:

- Come in, Alice.

- Oh, good, you're awake.- she smiled at Bella and my angel frowned back. I

couldn't stand her frowning, so I kissed the top of her head and her frown melted immediately.- I was thinking if you'd like to come shopping with Rose and me.- my sister continued.

- If I can take Edward with me. I don't want to leave him with that snake, Tanya.- Bella answered and kissed my chest.

- Well, Rose won't be happy, but...-Alice started, but I cut her off. I didn't want an angry Rose.

- Alice, wait. We have a lecture today, anyways. So we won't be able to come.- I said and looked at bella. She just smiled happily. Alice on the other hand was very unhappy.

- Alright then. Some other time then.- she said a little offended. Then she left the room.

When the door was tightly closed, Bella leaned to kiss me. At first she kissed me sweetly, but then her kiss grew more tender anad passionate, so I had to push her away. When I did that she pouted, her very cute and irresistable pour. And I said:

- Not fair. You're distracting me.- she just laughed. Then she looked at me very

seductively, and I almost lost it. But I stopped her with the words:

- Love, we have only an hour and a half before our lecture.- and then I pulled her

into my arms. We spent forty-five minutes in the shower, again. When we got out we saw that Alice had left us, both, clothes on my bed.

We got in my Volvo, after getting dressed, and I had to warn Bella that I would be driving a little faster than ususal, due to the fact that we were late. She had shivered, but didn't protest. Her only request was not to crash.

The lecture went fast. Bella was in my arms and I was caressing her arm. I wished we could stay like this forever. But that was impossible. We had to go home, which idea I didn't like at all.

When we got in the car, Bella was too quiet. When I looked at her, there was the V-shaped wrinkle on her forehead. That was a clear sign that she was thinking of something.

-Love, as much as I love to see that wrinkle between your eyebrows, I's like you to tell me what you're thinking.- I pleaded and smiled at her.

- I'm making a plan, which I'll tell you when we get home.- she smiled back at me and leaned to kiss me lightly on the she went on thinking and I drove home at the highest speed, for I was anxious.

When we stopped in front the house, Bella turned to me:

- Where's Tanya?- she asked, as if she was interested.

- A minute away from opening the front door. Why?- I asked confused. I thought she hated Tanya.

- No reason, love. Just asjking.- she answered and then leaned to kiss me. I returned her kiss and then went out to help her get out of the car.

Just as I was closing the door behind Bella, we heard the front door open. The next thing I knew Bella was kissing me passionately and Tanya had stopped mid-step, watching us. I didn't want audience, so I picked Bella up and ran staright to my room. Tanya tried to stop me but I escaped her and flew inside. Everyone, except Alice, looked at us stunned, but I just passed them and went straight yo my room. There I trhew Bella on the bedand growled while walking to her:

- You are a genius. My beautiful, exceptional and incredible genius.- was all I could make out before she attacked me with ferocious kisses. Although I could feel her smile over my lips.

After Bella's wonderful escapade, we were lying on my bed, when Alice came knocking on my door.

- Alice, wait a minute.- I said, before she even made contact with the wood of the door. Then I covered Bella nad me with a blanket.- Come in, Al.

- Hi! We've got an idea. We're going to a club and we want oyu to come with us. It's going to be fun. But we've got a bad news for you:Tnaya's coming.- Alice said without taking a breath. I liked tha club part, but when I heard that Tanya was coming I frowned. I could feel Bella did that too. But then the smile that came on her face was very devilish and she said:

- Alice, choose me something sexy and comfortable for me. And no high heel.- Alice just beamed and nodded. Then she stormed out. I looked at Bella incredulously and she just smiled genuinly at me. Then she pulled me up with her and said:

- Come on, lover boy, we need to take a shower.- and I couldn't resist teh way she looked at me and the nikname, too. I grabbed her, kissed her fiecely and flew to the bathroom. When we got out, an hour later, there were clothes on my bed for both of us.

For me the clothes were simple: jeans, blue medium-sleeved shirt,grey T-shirt to put under it, and sneakers. For Bella, on the other hand... She had: mid-tigh denim skirt matched with midnight-blue tank top and 5cm-platform navy blue boots. She looked delicious, almost irresistable. I had hard time letting her go to Alice to get her hair done. Though I insisted to be left it flowing down.

When we were ready I went down to my Emmet in the living room.

- That was a great play, you two did,a few hours ago, on Tanya. – he exclaimed and slapped me on the shoulder.

- It was all Bella's idea. I only knew she had something in mind.- I smiled. Then I romed my brothers brain for Tanya's reaction. She had ben furious: cursing Bella for eternity and she had been hurt by my actions, but I didn't care. I hope now she'll leave me alone. Then Esme came in followed by Carlisle. She was wearing a short summer dress, with spaghetti straps and flower patterns, she looked stunning.

- Emmett!- I hissed at him and elbowed him in the ribs. I couldn't stand him thinking of our mother as if she was like Rose. Carlisle was dressed mostly like me, but he was in white.

- Edward, what you and Bella did earlier was...-Esme started and I was afraid she would lecture me, but what came out was something that surprised me.- interesting andincredible. I was surprised and pleased at the same time. Because Tanya was getting on my nerves, as well, with all her talking of you and how she would make Bella go away.- Carlisle was just nodding in agreement. I couldn't stop smiling, thinking of Tanya's reaction.

- It was all Bella's idea.- I said again. And as if she heard her name, Bella came down with Alice. She was wearing A short, strapless, sparkling black dress with matching black, very high stilettos, and light black eyeshadows. Bella's costume was completed with a short black, leather jacket, which she had probably borrowed from Alice, light blue eyeshadows and light pink lipgloss. She was even more beautiful then before, if that was possible.

The plan was Bella and I to ride with my parents and Emmett, while Alice and Jasper went with Rose and Tanya. Just as got in the car, Alice gave the directions to the club to Carlisle and we drove off. The ride went fast and everyone cogratulated Bella on her plan. She just blushed, which made her even more stunning, and thanked. Then she said she had done it for me, here I cut her off and kissed her. We broke apart when we heard a throat being cleared for the third we smiled sheepishly and laughed.

We had been dancing for hours, even Bella and I, so she was tired and we went to sit at the table. Bella had ordered a coke and dried it in one big sip. Then she ordered a coctail named 'Cosmopolitan'.She drank half of it and then dragged me to the dancefloor again. Just when we reached it a slow song started and I hugged Bella closer to me. The song was "I want to spend my lifetime loving you", the theme song from "Zoro". I thought it was perfect for us. Obviously thinking the same, Bella started whisper/singing it to me. It was the most beautiful thing I've heard. I also knew the lyrics, so I started singing in her ear, too. When the song ended, I leaned and kissed Bella softly and she returned teh kiss, just as softly. Then we sat at the table and Bella drank what was left of her coctail. Then we headed home. Bella was half drunk and I can't deny that I liked her a little more like that. She wasn't so shy and did things, she usually wouldn't do.

On the way home we rode with Alice, Jasper and Tanya. At one time Bella opened her mouth about the wedding:

- Alice, about the place I have an idea.- she said mid-hickupping.

- What is it, Bella?- Alice asked, even though she knew.

- What about your old house in Forks. It's big enough, it has big enough lawn for the reception. The ceremony can take place inside while the reception at twilight in the garden.- even when she was drunk, she thought sober.

- The idea is great, Bells!- Alice exclaimed.

- What are you two talking about?- Tanya asked , not hiding the venom in her voice.

- Oh, sorry! Edward asked me to marry him!- Bella said in smug tone and waved her ring in front of Tanya's face. Then Bella kissed me lightly on the lips and asked – What do you think of my idea, Love?

- That you read my mind and stole it from me, beautiful!- I replied to her question and kissed her harder. In reality I had thought of the same place, too.

When we arrived home I took Bela to my room to put her to bed. But she had other plans. When we reached my room, Bella got down on her feet and locked the door behind us. Then she pushed me on teh bed and went to pick up some music. She picked out "The Jack" by AC/DC, one of my new favourites, as of she slowly started to undress ahile singing in low voice. Her main idea might have benn to torture me. But when she was only in her boots and under wear I couldn't restain myself anymore and pulled her under me. I definetely liked 'drunk Bella" more.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! I want to inform you that Ch 10 is being uploaded to a WORD doc, but i wouldn't hope that to be soon. The reason is me being a very LAZY person. **

**P.S. Thx for reading! 3  
**


	10. Chapter 10 Surprises

**10. Surprises**

**(BPOV)**

A week after the "club night" I still remembered how I danced and what I did for Edward after that. The next day he told me that Tanya had been very furious hen I had bragged about my engagement with Edward. When I heard of her behavior I felt satisfied.

A few days later, when Edward and I got to my dorm after our lecture there was a letter for me. I rarely got letters, and if I did it would be addressed to one "miss Isabella Swan". But this one was addressed to "Bella Swan" only. So I anxiously unlocked and let us in. Then Edward sat on the couch and I snuggled closer to him and started opening the letter.

Inside there was a card. On the cover there was a sign in red letters saying "Invitation". And under the sign there was a picture of a bouquet of pink roses. Then I opened it and inside there was a picture of Sam and Emily, smiling back at me. Under it there was written in continuation to the sign on the cover: From: future Mr & Mrs Uley; under it there was time, date and place. And under that information there was another sign. It said: "We'll be happy if you could join us!" That made me think about our wedding and who should we invite. I decided to talk to Edward about that

- Love, have you thought about who should we invite on our wedding? – I asked as I looked him in the eyes lovingly.

- Actually, yes. I think we should invite only close friends. – he replied, little distracted. The reason for his distraction – my hand traveling up and down his arm.

- Well, why don't we… - I started saying and he stood before I could finish. He returned a few moments later.

- … make a list? - he smiled and continued. – Let's start with my family, of course. – he joked.

- Yes, mine too.- I continued. And then a thought came to my mind.- What would you say if after Sam&Emily's wedding we tell my parents. I don't like the idea of being away from you for, at least, four hours, though.

- I don't like it either. I also don't like the place. – he hissed. I kissed him lightly and said:

-Well, actually I won't be alone, because I'll think constantly of you. And I know you'll do the same. And I have these two to remind me of you! – I showed him my ring and bracelet. – And maybe we can tell my father after I come back.

- OK.- he smiled lightly.

- Then we can go to Jacksonville and tell Mom. I remember Phil having this cottage to the seashore – I could see him starting to interrupt me, so I continued – And before you say anything, the seashore is completely desolate. So there won't be any trouble for you. And I have always wanted to see you at the beach. – after my speech he kissed me, showing his approval. After a few minutes of kissing we parted and I continued. – Now let's talk about the other guests. The Denali coven, because I know they're the closest you've got to family.

- I don't like the idea of Tanya being so close to me so soon again. – he frowned.

- Don't worry, I won't let you go anywhere alone. And she'll be near you after you are legally mine, so she'll have to put up with that.- I rubbed my hand like the Devil. He smiled, realizing I was right. – Also Jessica and Mike, so we could rub it in their faces too. And Angela & Ben, because they were the only ones that talked to me in my zombie-like state. – we both shuddered at the memory of our most painful time apart. – Can you think of someone else, love? – I asked in a sweet voice.

- Jacob! – he hissed.

- Perfect! And also Seth and maybe Billy. You'll like Seth. He's very funny and he's the only one that doesn't hate vampires. Well, except the ones trying to kill me.

- I can't wait to meet him.- he stated in a fake voice.

In the afternoon we made a plan, for what we'll be doing when we go in Forks. The plan was: he would come with me to the treaty line, then he'll leave me alone. After that he'll meet me at the house. The next day we are going to tell my father about our engagement. The evening was mostly wordless. The only sound was made of our lips and bodies. In the morning, when I woke up, I looked for Edward but he wasn't there. I stood up and went to look for him in the living room – but there was a note instead, saying:

"_Be back at 12.01h sharp._

_Don't go anywhere, love_

_Edward"_

I turned to look at the clock and saw that it was already 12.01h and a few seconds. Then I felt, more than heard him and said without turning:

- You're late! You know I hate waking up alone! – I said, trying to look and sound pissed and angry.

- I'm sorry, love! I'll be more careful next time. – he leaned to whisper in my ear and I shivered. Then I turned to kiss him.

- Maybe I'll forgive you, if you tell me where have you been. - I said and pulled him towards the couch. I sat on his lap and snuggled into him. When I inhaled his scent, I had to struggle not to jump him. Instead I brushed my hand up and down his chest. His breath caught for a few seconds, then I started talking again – So tell me. Where were you?

- Well, I needed to get you something. – he said and pulled out a blue velvety bag and handed it to me. I opened it and inside there was a heart shaped topaz gem-stone and a card. The front cover of the card had a big red heart and inside was written:

"_Made by my hands_

_Filled with my love_

_It now belongs to you_

_Just like my real one"_

I felt tears in my eyes. And I didn't want to stop them. Edward hugged me closer to him and kissed my head.

- I love you! – I said and moved up to kiss him. – It's beautiful. I don't have enough words to describe it. – I said when we parted.

- It pales in comparison with you. – he said and I blushed. – I made it for your bracelet. So you never forget me.

- That will never happen. – I said muffled by his shirt. He had hugged me closer, if it was possible. We stayed like that foe a few more minutes: Edward holding me closer to him as possible, and I wishing he would never let me go. After that, he said:

- Let's put it on your bracelet. – I wounded my sleeve and he unlocked the lock of the bracelet. There was a tiny hole in the stone he gave me, that I hadn't noticed until he slid the golden chain trough it. Then he locked it back on my wrist.

I brought my wrist to the sun and it went straight trough the crystal. It was like a million fires were burning inside, it was breathtaking. After that I looked into his eyes and saw the same fires burning, but they were burning a hole in my heart, for them to settle there forever. Then Edward leaned and started kissing my arm, from my fingers to my shoulder. Then he moved to my neck, where he lingered for a few moments longer. And then he moved trough my jaw to stop on my lips. His kiss was tender and careful. While we were kissing I was caressing his cheek very lightly. When we parted he hugged me and started caressing my hair. It was magical. There was a moment, in which, I thought it was all a dream.

We held each other for seconds or hours, I couldn't tell, but then there was a knock on the door.

- Who is it? – I mouthed to Edward.

- Mike. – he hissed, only for me to hear. I looked shocked at him, one question written on my face, only. _"You sure?"_ He just nodded, answering my silent question.

- Should I open the door? – I asked as quiet as possible. Edward nodded and whispered back:

- Open it. I'll go wait in your bedroom. I don't want to talk to him or I might kill him.

- I'd like to see that. – I laughed and leaned up to kiss him. – I'll miss you! I love you! - I kissed him again. Then I went to open.

- Mike! What are you doing here. – I exclaimed. Then I realized I was still in my black satin nightie. It was one of Edward's favorites just after my pink one. Mike was ogling me and Edward was behind the door instantly. He was going to growl, but I put my free hand to his mouth. Then interrupted Mike's observation of my nightie. – You were saying! – I didn't hide my irritation.

- Oh, right! Well, I moved to study here. And from administration told me here was the only free dorm-room. So here I am. – I knew my dorm was the only one with a spare room, but I thought that concerned only the girls' dormitories. I thought boys' dorms had free rooms as well. As considering that my peripheral sight caught Edward. He looked angry, as if he was going to smash Mike's head.- Bella, you there?

- Yeah. I zoned out, sorry.- I made a sign to Edward to go and wait me in the bathroom. He obeyed unwillingly and I winked at him to show him that I'll be there in a minute. Then I let Mike in. – Come in then, roommate. – I sneered the word. I must have imagined it, but I think I heard a growl from the bathroom. – Your room is down the hall. Mine is next to the kitchen/living room. The bathroom is on the other side. Speaking of it I need to visit it. Make yourself at home – I felt happy that the bathroom was closer to my room.

- Oh, Edward! – I huffed and fell into his arms. He kissed me fiercely and I answered with more force than ever. After we parted he hugged me closer to him. Then I got an idea. – Hey, love, I got an idea. Listen: Now you'll go home, take your car and come back to get me. Whilst I am talking to Mike about my "dorm rules".And then I'll mention my boyfriend/fiancé practically lives with me. – I smiled devilish. Edward kissed me again and I continued – Then you will come and knock, and I'll make Mike open the door.

- I love it. It's great. You are a genius. – he kissed me gently between the sentences. Then he was out. I, on the other hand, went out of the bathroom and called:

- Mike, you want coffee?

- Sure. You got cream?- he asked.

- Yup.

Then we sat in the living room on the two chairs, opposite the couch.

- That's a nice bracelet you got there. - he said looking at the heart-shaped topaz on my wrist.- Who is it from?

- My boyfriend/finance. – I said and the continued. – Who, I have to warn you, practically lives here. He stays here with me all day and night. – Mike looked unhappy. – So I have to warn you, if you are bringing girl here, please tell me in advance. And keep them in your room. – Then there was the knock on the door and my heart jumped, greeting his owner.- Mike do you mind getting the door. I have to get something from my room. – I said and went around the corner only. Then heard:

- Cullen! What are you doing here? – Mike asked surprised and irritated at the same time.

- I'm looking for Bella. And what are you doing here, Newton? – Edward didn't hide the hatred in his voice. I could bet he was imagining ways of killing Mike.

- I study here now. And what do you need Bella for?- he asked in return.

- None of your business. – Edward almost hissed and I knew I had to come out.

- What took you so long, love? I've been dieing here for you.- I said and went to kiss him. Mike looked frozen. And before I could explain he burst into shouts:

- Who, the hell, do you think you are, Cullen? How can you break Bella's heart and leave, and now be with her again, and fooling her? And Bella how can you still be with him, after what he did to you? – he sounded like Jake.

- Mike. Shut the hell up. It was all a big misunderstanding, two years ago. And I can be with whoever I choose. So shut your mouth, Newton. – I said and kissed Edward again. – I'm going out. Here's the dorm key, I won't need it. I'm not coming home tonight.

I didn't go home for a few days. But eventually I had to, due to pack my stuff for Forks. Fortunately Mike wasn't there. Edward he;ped me pack and we were off.

After take off I snuggled into Edward's chest.

- Love, I just thought of something. – he whispered in my ear and I shivered.

- What, my love? – I asked intrigued.

- When we come back to Rockland, why don't you move to live with me and my family. In the house. – he said. I slowly turned my head only ot see him grinning like a fool. I considered it for a moment and said:

- Of course, love! – and he leaned to kiss me.

**(EPOV)**

When the plane took off, Bella snuggled closer to my chest. I was still thinking that I wanted her that close to me all the time. And that's when I had an idea.

- Love, I just thought of something- I whispered in her ear and she shivered.

- What, my love? – she asked intrigued.

- When we come back to Rockalnd, why don't you move to live with me and my family. In the house. – I could feel I was grinning like a fool, and Bella saw it too, when she turned her head. She thought of it for a few moments and said:

- Of course, love! – and I leaned to kiss her. Will she ever stop to amaze me? I hoped not. We spent the rest of the flight just kissing

When we landed, we rented a car. It was a Volvo, but not like my old one in Rockland. It was faster, though. On the way home, and I mean my house because Bella told her dad she would stay with friends, she was stroking my right hand, while my left was held the steering-wheel. When I parked , I scanned the house again and then moved to help Bella. When I opened the door, she practically jumped me and kissed me very passionately and fiercely for we hadn't kissed me since we left the airport. And I flew with her to my room. We didn't even bother to get the luggage out. All we made was love, all day and night.

A few hours before the sun came up, the next morning I went hunting. When I came back Bella was already awake.

- Sorry, I left you wake up alone, love. I'l be more careful next time – I apologized and kissed her forehead.

- I forgive you, this time, love. But you better not make it a third, or I'll talk with Emmett. – she threatened me . I just laughed. – Or I'll write it somewhere or ask Alice to remember it, and remind me when I'm a vampire myself. So I can punish you properly. – I shuddered at the thought of hitting Bella.

- You know I'll never hit you, love. – I reminded her.

- Same goes with me, my topaz-eyed angel. But I'll do it if you leave me alone one more night. – she paused dramatically, then said. – Noe, I need your help for my shower.

An hour later, when we got out of the shower, I was lying on the bed, watching Bella getting dressed and giving my opinion. Every time I liked something I moaned and launched myself to her, and when I didn't – I'd growl and hardly keep it whole. Finally we picked a long green skirt, long-sleeved black top and low-heel shoes. She was driving because we had made a plan: I would send her to the line and then go home. So I did. We kissed goodbye for a good five minutes and then she left with pained expression on her face. I felt that I had the same expression on my face as well.

When I got home I felt Bella's scent wrap itself around me, as if she were there. But I knew she wasn't. So what was that, then. I went inside and started looking, but I didn't find anything. Soon I enough I gave up. I just sat in the living room, smelling her and thinking of her.

It was only one hour since Bella had gone to Emily's wedding when I heard a car pulling in the driveway. I ran outside only to see the rented Volvo and Bella on the passenger seat, crying. I was immediately next to the car, opening the door, pulling her in my arms. From the other door came out a young boy. He didn't look any older than 14 or 15, he had sand-colored hair and a tattoo on his right shoulder. I couldn't catch anything of what had happened, in his mind. All he thought of was if Bella was alright. Now I was asking myself that question too.

- Bella, love, what happened? – I asked, worry in my voice.

- I'll tell you when we get inside, please! – she said trough sobbings.

I got her in and the boy followed us. We sat on the couch. Bella snuggled closer to my chest and I hugged her tighter.

- What happened? – I asked the boy. His head filled with memories, but I wanted him to say these things out loud.

- When Bella came everyone was very happy. Except Jake. – I should have known, but I let him continue. – He stayed away and didn't want to talk to her. She got irritated and went to talk to him. They exchanged two-three sentences calmly and then started the shouting. It all began with the ring and the bracelet you gave her. Jake broke the bracelet and that made her very angry, so she blurted the thing of you guys getting married, congrats by the way, and Jake told her she was crazy. Then she grabbed my hand, gave me the keys and asked me to drive her here. Before we took off, she went to tell "goodbye" and "thank you" to Emily and Sam. That's it. – now I could hear myself growling. I must have been doing it for a while because Bella was caressing my arm.

- Love, are you okay? – I asked. I didn't know what else to say.

- I am now. – She said and moved to kiss me. – Oh, Edward. It was awful. He started shouting at me, he said he preferred I was dead. – she said whe we parted and then started crying again. I just caressed her soothingly.

- Shh, love. Don't think about that. It won't happen again. I won't let you go there again. – I soothed her.

- That won't be a problem. I don't want to go there again. No offense, Seth. – she said.

- Don't worry, Bella. I'm not easily offended. – he joked and we laughed. It was nice to hear her laugh, even though it was a little shaken.

- So you are Seth? It's nice to finally meet you. Bella, love, you were right – I like him. – I said, while stretching my hand. Seth took it without thinking and shook it firmly.

- Nice to meet you too, Edward. I have to admit, Jake was wrong. All he said was that you don't deserve Bella, but now that I've met you I don't think so. I think Bella and you are made for each other. – he smiled.

- Thanks, Seth. – Bella and I said at the same time. Then all three of us laughed.

OK. So I have to go. You'll be alright, Bells. Don't worry. I'll teach

him a lesson. It was nice to meet you Edward. – Seth said after an hour or so, in which we've talked. I really liked the boy.

- Oh, Seth, wait! – Bella said and stood up. She went to her bag and dug out 3 envelopes. – Here, there's one for you, Billy and Jacob. Make the come – both! – she demanded. We had agreed that some invitations would be given in after we tell Charlie and Renee, Alice will send the rest.

- Thanks, Bella. I will. – he returned and then hugged Bella goodbye.

We stayed cuddled on the couch for a while. Bella snuggled in my chest and I - caressing her hair. And then all of a sudden I had visions in my head. I shook my head frantically, but there was no one there, except us. Then I focused on the visions: The first was Jacob shouting at me and he grabbed my wrist. The next thing I heard was a crushing sound and then I saw microscopic topaz pieces landing on the ground. The I felt my eyes water and I ran off. The second vision was of a girl with dark hair and half-scarred face, dressed in a white dress and a man in a tuxedo. The vision changed again and the last thing I saw was Seth on my left driving. And the visions ended. After that I was able to hear Bella, speaking to me:

- Love, are you OK? – she sounded worried. – What happened?

- I don't know. I heard someone's thoughts in my head, but there is no one else here, besides us. – I confessed.

- What did you "hear"? – she asked and I could sense she was intrigued.

- Well... I saw Jacob shouting at me and then he grabbed my hand, and I heard a snap. Then I saw little pieces of topaz landing on the ground. Then the vision changed and I ...

- Wait let me guess. – she cut me off. – You saw a girl in a white dress. She also had dark hair and her face was half-scarred. And a man ina tuxedo. – she looked at me and I just nodded. – That were Sam and Emily.

- I figured. – I interrupted her. – Then I saw Seth on my left driving and then the visions ended. – I continued and looked at Bella. She looked amazed.

- That were the things I was thinking about. – she said quietly.

- Then how did I caught them too? – I asked sarcastically.

- Well.., I wished that you could see them too. I wished for that very deeply and strongly. And now I realise I felt something stretch from my mind. – she answered and I gaped at her.

- Could you try it again, love? – I asked, little desperate.

- Let's see! – she said and closed her eyes. After a few minutes I stopped her.

- Stop pressuring yourself, love. We'll try another time. – I smiled at her and kissed her lightly.

- OK, love. – she replied and snuggled to my chest again. - You know, love, you have to make me another representation of your heart, even though I don't need it, - she said after a while.

- When we get back home, love. – I promised her and leaned to kiss her. And then Bella moved her hands in my hair while I moved her closer to me. And that was all I needed - I pulled her in my arms and went straight to my room.

The next morning Bella woke in a very good mood. I had to use all my strength not to pin her under me, just like I had last night. But we couldn't - we were going to Charlie's and she and to prepare. When she turned to me her eyes were glowing. I could see the desire in them, but we didn't give in.

- Stop looking at me like that, or I'll do something that won't do good on our schedule for the day! – I scolded her, with a smile on my face. Then picked her up and whispered in her ear – We are taking a shower.

After an hour we got out of the shower and got dressed. When we did that too we were off. I was driving because Bella was too nervous. We were going to tell Charlie about our engagement.

- Wait for me on the porch. When I need you, I'll call you! – she said with sadness in her voice.

- OK,love. – I kissed her and she went inside. Then I heard her call

- Dad, you here? – she asked.

- In the kitchen, honey. – he answered. Bella took a deep breath, muttered "Wish me luck" and moved to the kitchen. There Charlie was having breakfast. He smiled at Bella and went to hug her.

- What's new, Bells? – he asked her. I heard her heart increasing it's beat and I knew she was very nervous, then she started:

- Dad, do you remember when I told you that Edward and I were partners for the mid-term tests? – Charlie nodded, little worried for his daughter and at the same time cursing me, for hurting her again. – Well… the study meetings we arranged became dates and soon we started dating again. We had a long talk about what happened two years ago and it turned out to be one big misunderstanding.

- Bella, are you out of your mind? – he shouted at her and I almost broke in and began shouting at him, but Bella interrupted that urge.

- Dad, don't worry about that. – she said, stressing a little on the latter.

- And what should I worry about, then? – he asked suspiciously, catching her hint.

- Well…. – she started and I could feel her getting even more nervous. I wished Jasper was here. – Edward asked me to marry him and I said yes. – she said it. And when she mentioned my name she smiled, I saw trough Charlie's mind. Then I heard footsteps closing in on the me and Bella opened the front door. She jumped to kiss me and I held her tight. Then whispered:

- He wants to kill me, literally.

- Then it's good you're indestructible. – she joked and we both laughed. Then we moved in, just in time to see Charlie taking his gun out.

- Dad! – Bella screamed and moved in front of me. – What are you doing!

- Move away,Bella. I won't let him hurt you again. – Charlie said with determination in his voice.

- Move, love! – I whispered, low enough only for her to hear.

- No! That way you'll reveal yourself. – she replied and didn't move. I really didn't think of that. All that was in my head was this red light saying "Save Bella" over and over again. She was always the voice of reason for me. – Dad, calm down. If you want to kill him, you'll have to kill me first. – she threatened and Charlie visibly shuddered. Then he put the gun down, while she continued. – Dad, listen to me….

- No, you listen to me! – he interrupted her. – I won't let him hurt you again. Because you'll be alone this time, there won't be anyone to soothe you when you have nightmares. – his head filled with memories of Bella waking in the middle of the night with tears in her eyes.I shuddered at the sight of Bella crying, the felt Bella cares my hands on her waist.

- Dad, that won't happen, believe me. Because I'll have Alice, Rosalie, Esme if you will. Emmett will be there for God's sake. – she said and then got thinking. – Wait, Emmett won't be there.

- Why is that, love? – I asked, whispering in her ear.

- Because he will be after you, kicking your butt. – she turned and poked me in the chest, smiling. Then she continued. – But that won't be necessary. They won't leave again.

- How can you be so sure? – Charlie asked, very irritated at our little word exchanging.

- I can be sure because Alice promised me they won't leave. And if they do, she'll stay with me. – Bella said with a huge smile on her face. – Look, dad, think about it for a few days. Then call me. Please! – with one last pleading look at his direction, Bella pulled my hand and we went out.

Once we reached the car I turned my angel so that she had her back to the car and her front - to me. Then leaned to give her one of our most passionate kisses ever. When she gasped gor air, I heard Charlie putting his coat, so I opened the car door and shoved Bela inside. Charlie was still furious and also had seen us kiss a few moments ago. Then I got to my door, got in and drove off.

- That was close! – I breathed as I was driving further away from Charlie's house and car.

- Why? – Bella asked curious.

- Well, Charlie saw us kissing on the car and was coming outside. That's why I pushed you in the car. Sorry if I had been a little rough but he had his gun and I panicked and... – I started rambling until Bella stopped me. She moved to kiss me for she hadn't put her seat belt on. –Are you trying to get us killed or locked up in jail? – I shouted in mock shock.

- We won't get killed or locked up in jail, my handsome fool. Don't you know I'm the chief's daughter? – she continued my game with a smirk.

- Well, as far as I know the chief is not in a good mood today. For all I know he'll lock us up in separate cells for 48 hours, at least. – I returned. It was my turn to smirk.

- Correction, he'll leave you for 48 hours in jail, and me he'll release. Trust me! – she said triumphantly. I knew she was right.

A few minutes later I pulled into the alley of the house. After that I went to help Bella get out. But when I opened the door she all but jumped on me and kissed me fiercely. That was all I needed to run inside with her and seat us on the couch. We kissed foe a while before I remembered something:

- Love, what did you do to the house?

- What do you mean? – she returned, puzzled by my question.

- Well yesterday, when I got back the house smelled as if you were here. I tried to locate the source but I failed. – I confessed, trailing her jaw line.

- Oh,that! You see I knew you wouldn't take the four-hour-alone-time well, just liek me. So I thought I'd help you: After you went hunting in the morning I called Alice to see how much time I had. When she told me it was enough I got to work. What I did was to hide some of my clothes, mostly lingerie around the house and spray some of my perfume here-and-there, as well. I'm glad I helped you! – by the end of her speech I was hardly holding the urge to grab her and hide her in my room. When she finished talking, she kissed em and that was all I needed – the urge took control of my body and I moved in lightning speed to my room. All the way up Bella was laughing and kissing me.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I've been suffering from and Author's block. If you could call laziness an an Author's block. I should also inform you that ch. 11 is being written to Word doc, and ch. 12 is being written in THE notebook! Thank you for putting up with me :P**


	11. Chapter 11 Graduation

**11. Graduation...**

**(BPOV)**

A few days later, Charlie still hadn't called. Also it was Graduation day today, at least in Rockland that is. So I thought of a surprise for Edward.

The same morning Edward went hunting and I called Alice:

- Hey, sis! I need your help! How long will Edward be gone?

- Five hours, Bella. He'll like it very much. – She said over excitedly.

- Thanks, Alice! Bye!

- Bye, Bella! Have fun! – She squeaked. I hung up in bewilderment went on to plan. First I put the CD, I had made, in the portable CD-player. That CD had most of our favorite songs, including the songs he wrote. Then I put on the dress I had borrowed from Alice. The same dress that I wore on our first and only prom two years ago. After that I put on jeans, sneakers and a little longer coat, so the dress is well hidden. Then I did my hair, following Alice's instructions, which she had sent me as an SMS, to the letter. I must admit I looked stunning. The last thing I did was to put the CD-player and my high-heeled shoes in a backpack. At last I sat on the couch to wait for Edward.

Not long after Edward came home. I greeted him, at the door, with a fierce kiss. Then whispered in his ear:

- Go take a shower and we'll go to the meadow! – His already big smile turned even bigger. Then he rushed to the bathroom. – Don't rush, love! – I screamed after him.

Edward came down ten minutes later. We got in the Volvo and drove off. We drove in complete silence, but that wasn't uncomfortable.

- Love, can we walk? – I asked when he parked.

- Of course, dear! – He answered and kissed my temple. Then he placed a gentle kiss on my lips. After I caught my breath we went on. We were holding hands and a few times he saved me from falling.

- Wait here, love! I'll call you. – I told him, when we reached the tree-line. He looked stunned but complied. Then I told him to turn around and close his eyes. Then I went to the center, where there were a spread blanket on the ground and a picnic basket. I didn't know what was in it. I took out the CD-player and my shoes. Then undressed my trainers, jeans and coat, and put my high-heels on and called Edward.

- Come, love!-when Edward came in view, I could see the surprise in his eyes. There was a big poster, spread on three trees, saying "Congratulations! You graduated!". Then Edward came to me and before he took me in his arms I turned the player on. The song "Flightless bird, American mouth" started playing, it was the first song Edward and I danced to.

- I love you! – He whispered in my ear. In answer I leaned to kiss him.

Dancing with Edward felt so magical. We danced to a few songs then went to the blanket. Edward pulled the basket and opened it. Inside there was a bottle of champagne, a bowl of strawberries and two cups. One cup was filled with whipped cream and the other with chocolate syrup. Also there were two glasses. Edward filled the glasses with champagne and we cheered, but only I drank, Edward filled his cup with strawberries. After a while he took one strawberry out of his glass and dipped in the cream, and then in the chocolate and gave it to me. I moaned in pleasure. After I swallowed it Edward kissed me like the world was coming to an end. Then he whispered in my ear:

- You are right, love, it tastes wonderful. – I could feel him smiling crookedly. Then he gave me another strawberry.

After few more strawberries and another glass of champagne Edward said:

- Now, love. It's time for my surprise. – His eyes were glowing. I started wondering what his surprise was, but let it go to soon, because he shoved me on his back and started running. In a few seconds we reached the car.

- What about the player and the basked, love? – I asked curiously.

- Don't worry, love! They won't run away. – He answered, while caressing my cheek.

- OK, love. – I said and leaned in his hand, kissing it. We drove in silence again. I started to get curious again what his surprise might be.

A few minutes later he parked in front of the house. Then he got out and came to help me. When I was out of the car, he grabbed my waist and ran to his room. Then abruptly stopped in front of the door and stood me on my feet. Then he opened the door.

His room was lit by at least a hundred candles. The giant bed was covered in black satin sheets. And on top of the pillows there was a wrapped package, with a pink bow on it. It was very romantic. When I looked around I laid eyes on Edward, who was staring at me with glowing eyes.

_(A blink of an eye later__...)_

He was holding the package and was handing it to me.

- This is my graduation present! – He said with low, purring voice stressing on the pronoun. I unwrapped it and inside there were a short satin midnight-blue nightie and bikini. It was very beautiful and feminine. Then I looked at Edward, he looked like if he could blush, his face would be the shade of a tomato. And he whispered:

- The design is Alice's but I chose the color.

- Would you give me a minute? – I asked as walking to the bathroom. All the while I swayed my hips, more than needed, and winked at him playfully. I think I heard him growl when I closed the door.

When I changed and got out, I looked for Edward. He was lying on the bed, which was now covered in red rose petals, and he was wearing nothing but satin boxers. As it looked they were the same color as my nightie. So I went quickly to him and lay next to him.

- I love you! – I whispered, after kissing his ear. He didn't answer verbally, he just kissed me. After that point we couldn't part until late afternoon the next day.

**(EPOV)**

Bella was sleeping peacefully in my arms. She was moaning and gasping and I could bet my next hundred years she was dreaming about our previous day and night. In fact I was thinking about that too. Her surprise was amazing. I knew she was clever, but what she did – to combine our two most meaningful memories, was the best thing she had done for me ever. The end of yesterday wasn't bad either. The night was filled with love, lust and want.

Somewhere around four in the afternoon, Bella was woken up by her phone ringing. She picked up immediately.

- Hello. – Her voice was still sleepy.

- Hi, Bells! – It was Charlie. Bella stiffened instantly. I kissed her bare shoulder and she relaxed a little.

- Hi, Dad. – She said somewhat coolly. – What do you want?

- Bells, I wanted to apologize for my behavior, last time we talked. I thought a lot about what you said and if you are happy, then I'll be too. Even though I don't like the person making you happy. – He said. By the end of his speech he was breathing heavily.

- Oh, dad, he does make me happy and now you've made me happier. I love you! – Bella said.

- Love you too, Bells! Gotta go! Talk to you later. – Charlie said and hung up. Then Bella turned to me:

- Good morning, my angel! – She purred and that were the only the only understandable words we heard 'till next morning.

A few hours before Bella woke up, I booked us tickets for a flight to Jacksonville at noon. Then I woke Bella up. I kissed her on the lips tenderly and she moaned.

- Mmmm. I'd like to have someone wake me up like that forever. – she said and snuggled to my chest.

- OK, from now until a few days after the wedding, I'll wake you up like that every morning and put you to sleep like that. – I promised her.

- Thanks. I'd like that. – She purred and started sliding her hand up and down my chest. Then she kissed me, the passion growing with every breath we took. But I had to push her away and when I did she pouted.

- Love, I have to tell you something. – She looked curious there was no sign of the lust that filled her eyes a minute ago. – I booked a flight to Jacksonville at noon. So we need to get up and start packing.

- OK. Let me just tell my father. – She said and got the phone. Whilst she was dialing, we were fooling around.

- Hello, chief Swan speaking. – Charlie said.

- Hi, dad! It's me. – Bella said, smiling. – I just wanted to tell you that Edward and I will fly to Jacksonville to tell mom at noon. We'll drive by the station an hour earlier.

- OK, Bells. I'm all day here. – Charlie said happiness evident in his voice.

- Good! Bye, dad! – Bella said and hung up. Then we started packing our stuff.

We finished in an hour and we had three hours to spare. We sat on the couch and just stared at each others eyes.

- Let's go to the meadow, to kill some time. – Bella was so smart. And I loved her for that.

- OK. – Whilst saying it, I grabbed her and ran with her in my arms. It took a little longer to get there, because I was carrying Bella bridal style, but nevertheless we got there in a flash. We sat snuggled on the blanket and I poured some champagne. Then I started feeding her strawberries again. It was hard for me to restrain myself every time she moaned. And every time she swallowed I planted my lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

We spent an hour like that and then it was time for us to leave. We got up with sad looks on our faces.

- I'm gonna miss this place. – Bella said with a little sadness in her voice.

- Me too. – I agreed. Then I put her on my back and started running.

When we reached the house we just got in the car and sped off.

- I have an idea. – I said, while driving towards the police station. – When we get back to Rockland we'll find a place like our meadow. It won't be so magical but it'll be ours anyways.

- I like that. – She said and stroked my cheek. And just then we were stopped by a police officer. And it was a woman. I focused on her thoughts to see what I had done wrong It turned out that I was driving a little faster that allowed.

- Good morning, officer! How may I be of assistance for you? – I asked.

- Good day! – She smiled sweetly. – You were driving little above the speed limit. May I ask why? – She asked. Her mind was very dirty.

- Well, officer, my girlfriend, the love of my life – her mind got disappointed, when I said that. – just agreed to marry me. Just then Bella showed her ring, while caressing my hand on the steering-wheel.

- Oh. Congratulations! Don't repeat that way of driving again. – The officer warned us. I just nodded absent-mindedly and drove away.

In a few minutes we arrived at the station. There Charlie was waiting for us, outside.

- Hi, kiddo! Edward. – His voice dropped saying my name, as did his face.

- Dad, I want to make complaint. – Bella started in a childish voice. – A few minutes ago we were stopped by a policewoman. The second Edward rolled the window down she started to flirt with him. It was awful. Edward had to tell her we were engaged so she would stop flirting.

- And may I ask why were you stopped? – Charlie inquired curiously.

- Edward was a little above the speed limit. – Bella answered sheepishly, a little blushing. – He is still happy I agreed to marry him.

- Well, honey, I can't blame her, even I'll admit that Edward catches the eye. – Charlie said, awkwardly, looking anywhere but at us. Bella's face fell and she looked stunned at her father.

- Dad! How could you say that? I'm the only one allowed to look at Edward like that! – Bella almost screamed. Her words reminded me of the look she has every time we make love. It was full of lust and possessiveness, and I loved that look.

- Love, don't worry. I won't look at any other woman, you know that. I only have eyes for you. – I said, whilst walking towards her. I pulled her in my arms and kissed her in a way, showing her how much I loved her. She relaxed against me, returning my kiss, showing me her love herself. And then her father coughed behind us.

- Kids, I've got to go to work. Bells tell your mother I said "Hi!". And Edward I want to apologize for my behavior a few days back. I was under a lot of pressure and I had to release it, and you were the closest.

- No worries, chief Swan. I would have done the same, if it were me. And I want to assure you that I will never make the same mistake of leaving Bella again. I love her too much. – I said, the confidence spilling out of me. Charlie wasn't convinced though. He was considering a plan to get rid of me the second I hurt Bella again. Then Bella ushered me in the car:

- Come on, love! Get inside! I'm driving.

- What? No! – I almost growled at her. – I want to arrive today, please.

- Edward, let me drive. Plea-ease! – She said and her eyes widened, like the eyes of a puppy.

- OK. – I sighed, defeated. She jumped and hugged me, she was so happy. Then she went to hug her father.

- I'm gonna miss you, Dad! Take care of yourself and don't eat too much pizza. – She joked and kissed his cheek.

- Chief Swan, it was nice seeing you again. – I shook his hand. Bella had already slipped in the car. I sat in the passenger seat and turned to look at my love.

The ride was quiet, but not uncomfortable. And then we were stopped for the second time. But this time – from a man. Bella gripped my hand, rolled down the window and smiled.

- Good day, officer! How may I help you? – I tried my best not to growl. _"She's hot! I love my job. Maybe I'll get her to come out to get a good look at her…"_ here I squeezed her hand.

- Well Miss…. – He started. His thoughts not changed much.

- Mrs. Cullen! – Bella said and I just stared at her dumb found.

- Well, Mrs. Cullen, I should inform you – his thoughts changed to: _"Damn! Whoever he is, he sure as hell is lucky!"_ I grinned to myself – I was the luckiest man on Earth. – that you didn't use a turning signal.

- Oh. Sorry, officer! It must have slipped my mind. I'm so happy today! – Bella exclaimed, with no falseness in her voice.

- And may I ask what the reason is? – he was asking himself if that was real happy.

- Well, I'm….. pregnant. It's my first child. – What? Why hadn't she told me? Then she squeezed my hand tightly. She was bluffing. – And it's from the love of my life. – She turned to me and smiled at me a genuine smile.

- Oh. Congratulations! I'll let you go this time. But let's hope it'll be your last.

- Of course, officer. Thank you! – Bella smiled and drove off.

On the last miles to the airport I was contemplating should I tell Bella about a vision Alice showed me before we left foe Forks. In that vision: _ Bella, with pale-white and ice-cold skin, holding a little angel. It had pale-pink skin, Bella's chocolate brown eyes and long copper curly hair. I was holding them both. And we were laughing._ With that vision Alice also told me that we should postpone Bella's turning. As I looked around I realized that we were at the airport, so I decided to tell Bella alter.

We got the tickets, we checked in and got settled in our seats, waiting for the plane to take off.

- So, Mrs. Cullen, eh? – I teased her.

- Well, I didn't like the look he had. And I felt your first squeeze. –she blushed and looked away.

- Hey, don't be embarrassed. I liked the sound of it. I also liked the sound of you being pregnant. Too bad I won't hear it in reality. – I said in a sad tone. I still couldn't believe Alice's vision.

- If we continue like on graduation, it won't be so unreal. – She teased me, now.

- Speaking of it, where did you pack your present? – I asked, shaking my eyebrows.

- Who said I have packed it? – She returned with a question and a wicked grin.

Not five minutes into the flight, I pulled Bella up from her seat.

- Where are you taking me? – She asked caught off guard.

- After all those talks of you being pregnant, we might as well try it. And to be honest….. I need you right now. – I whispered the last in her ear, in a strained voice. Then sucked a little on it.

- Wow, eager much! – she teased me and closed the door of the toilet behind her.

* * *

**A/N: Hi, again. So I finished earlier. Yay! =D I'm starting on ch 12. Tell em what you think, if you have sth to tell of course :P **

**bb (wave) **

**P.S. As lame as it sounds thanks for reading :D (I hate being lame =]]])  
**


End file.
